Black Rose
by Makoto Kanjou
Summary: 5 years ago, Kenshin was caught in an accident, causing him to forget his beloved Kaoru. And then in the present, they met. Though it pains a lot, Kaoru has to walk as if nothing happened. But what she doens't know is that he was falling for her...again.
1. Crash

_Hello people! this is ditzclues...formerly...Here is my new fanfic and I hope you guys wish to read this! Any comments and suggestions to this fic is widely accepted. Thanks to those who gave reviews to my other fic, Tomoe…it is now finished! Thanks for that! Anyway, let's go on with the story!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RK AND SOME SCENCES IN THE STORY ISN'T RELATED TO THE REAL RK SERIES.**_

**Black Rose**

**Chapter 1: Crash**

They walked, hand in hand. It was night, the place was filled with those bright lights. The couple walked around the park, people were everywhere and also couples like them both.

Night.

It was indeed a good night to the both, celebrating their anniversary where they first dated. The smile on her face was beautiful, her ivory white skin and her hair…as dark as the sky.

On her left hand, were bundles of balloons, about six to be exact. She looked at her lover…boyfriend. As they walked around the place, they grinned at each other, giving each other thanks.

Pulling him towards a ride, he sighed. She's been like this forever…even on their dates. Looking at the huge ride, he began to feel sick.

She laughed.

"Come on, Kenshin." She teased, pulling him to the line. He sighed once more, it was a bit boring but just to make things fun, okay…he'll come. She was so excited, riding it again after those days…or months.

"Remember this is one, Kenshin?" she asked, looking at the big machine. "This is where you asked for a kiss." He blinked many times, I did? He made a face, trying to remember and then finally did. "Oh yeah." He replied, "Do you want to have another?" She giggled, "I didn't ask for that!" The red-head pouted, crossing his arms around his well built torso. She noticed his reaction and then reached for his cheek, pinching it slightly just to remove that sadness away. "Stop that, I don't want that on your face…" she whispered into his ear. Turning around, she found out that they were next in line. Talking her lover's hand, she pulled him towards the cart, laughing on her way.

They sat there comfortably, hands still together and balloons still in place. The girl began to swing her legs, their cart was going up and higher. As the cart they were riding came to a complete halt, he turned to her, a teasing smile on his lips. She wasn't looking at her seatmate but instead, looking at the whole carnival, seeing how little the people in the carnival are.

"Kaoru." He told her, taking her by the chin. She looked at him, his purple eyes gazing at her. A spark of innocence and happiness shone on her blue orbs, it made him feel something. He neared his face and then touched his lips to hers.

A hand on her cheek and the other hand behind her. She felt happy, she missed this…their first kiss happened there and she was so happy to experience that thing again. Then, she felt that happiness creep up her cheeks. It made her senses go loose…especially the thing she was holding in her fingers. The balloons slipped from her firm grasp and then it flew away. As they broke their kiss, they gazed at the balloons then the cart they were riding on moved.

"Kenshin." She whispered, "Thank you…and I love you…"

He grinned, not wanting to let go of every moment that happened. "Me too, Kaoru." He replied, "I love you and I want to be with you always…"

Always…

A few weeks passed…

The two teenagers walked in their school campus, clasped hands swinging to and fro as they walked towards the canteen. They were happy and contented, their anniversary some days ago was simple and as expected.

As they entered the cafeteria, a few friends hooted at them from a table. He hollered them back and smiled back. She spotted a seat and then let go from their touch, telling him to order something good for the both of them. He agreed and then gladly walked his way towards a counter which serves fast foods and other ready to eat snacks.

"I'll have a cheese dog please." He ordered, "And make sure that's the biggest."

The cook nodded happily and then rushed to do the order. Not only the boyfriend was handsome and famous in the campus, he was kind to many and is just like any average teens you would usually see everyday.

He tapped his fingers on the counter as he patiently waited for their order. Then, something caught the corner of his eye, his ex-girlfriend darted out of nowhere, walking towards him. He noticed his girl stand up, beaming angrily at her but he signaled her to calm down.

Whore. She though, His ex-girlfriend was a whore.

His purple eyes looked calmly back at the person he loved before. Only a few meters and then she came close. His girlfriend glared at the whore as she settled down, hoping that nothing happens to him. As she approached her former lover, she gave out a wicked smile and then swayed her hips as she shifted near her ex.

"How's life?" she asked, a dumb look on her face. She was beautiful and graceful to talk to but unlike the person he loves now, she's too…stylish. Kaoru was just simple and beautiful…to him, she was more than words can explain.

"Everything is just fine." He replied coolly, keeping an eye on his Kaoru.

"I see…" she replied, licking her lips. He looks hot. She though, looking up and down through his uniform. Kaoru noticed the way she acted in front of him and then decided to make a rush for it.

Slap her…that's what she is to do. Flirting with the man she loved was the worst thing she saw. As she walked near her lover, she then saw the whore slip her hand on the back of his neck and then…

Her eyes opened wide, covering her mouth to prevent it from screaming. The whole cafeteria made a loud gasp as they witnesses the thing that shocked them the most. The handsome, kind and friendly Kenshin was kissing his ex-girlfriend in front of his girlfriend! The whore didn't let go and she doesn't wish to be defeated so she wrapped her arms around him, not releasing the victim. He wished to struggle but her appeal was so strong it made him want to wrap his arms around her but then he tried to fight the feeling inside. Then finally, it hit him…with him waiting for his order then it came to girlfriend watching him kiss the ex-girlfriend. He pushed her away, giving out a pant and then quickly searched for Kaoru. But he was too late, he last saw the cafeteria door swinging in and out…meaning that she left. He was about to make a run for it but then he was pulled. Looking back, he saw the whore hugging his forearm. "Stay." She commanded him, "You ruined the fun."

He glared at her and then flinched her arms, he wished to land a painful slap on her cheek but it wasn't the time to do that.

He ran, hoping to catch Kaoru or see her wherever she went. She would have preferably went home and gone in these cases.

"Hope she didn't go home yet." He mumbled, running towards the entry gate. As he searched for the limo she always rode, he brought out his cellphone and then dialed her number. "Come on, Kaoru!" he stormed, still searching for the limo. "Please answer the damn fone!"

Minutes already passed and still no sight for the limo or any raven-haired girl crying. Nothing…he couldn't see her.

He slapped his open palm on his forehead, admitting how stupid he was that day. Stupid boy! He thought, I'm so darn dead on this!

* * *

It was night, he was in his room, sitting on his bed. His head was screwed up in headache, why would he be that stupid? His head resting on his open palm, he sniffled. Shit. His girl wasn't answering the phone even how many times he called. His cellphone lay beside him…and a small picture of them. He turned away from awful thoughts and then faced the picture that lay on his bed. Taking it with shaky fingers, he sniffed. He loved his girl so much…and why would he be so stupid? Finally, it hit him, he'll go to her house and say everything then and there. 

He stood up, shoving the picture in his pocket. He then ran towards his door and then took the jacket that hung from behind it. He made his way down the stairs, and then he was about to exit the house when he heard his name from behind.

"Kenshin?" a voice asked. "Where are you going?"

He turned around, his hand on the knob. "I'm going to…apologize to Kaoru…we got into a fight."

"I see…do come home early ok?"

"Yup!" he replied, giving his sister a salute. Then, he ran, queuing for a taxi just to get there…

* * *

She was sitting on her bed too…crying and sniffling. Taking to her bestfriend on the phone about everything. It was painful, dreadful and also…it lasted so long. She saw it all…the kiss and how it had hurt her a lot. 

Closing her eyes, she doesn't want to remember. So she settled the phone down as the receiver hung up. As she pulled a tissue that was there beside her, she automatically brought it to her nose, blowing hard. As she pulled away, she panted, her nose and her eyes were sore…so much.

"Why?" she whispered to herself. Then she looked at her cellphone, there on the display were the numerous missed calls and unread messaged which belonged to him. She doesn't want to read those things yet, it would make conditions worse for her…and on what she feels.

Suddenly, she heard something hit her window. Innocently pushing away the curtains, she opened the window only to see the person that she loved but then…he did something wrong.

He was there, his eyes were swollen and his nose was full. He too noticed those features on her face. He gave her an apologetic smile, as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "It looks like we're crying at the same time too." He shouted. His beloved's room was on the second floor and he is there, outside, on the first floor. She wiped the tears and then sniffled once more, she then began to think. What should she say?

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at him straight in the eye. Despite the far distance, he could still see tears flow down her cheeks. "I'm here to say sorry, Kaoru." He apologized, bending on his knees. She looked at him, and then began to have second thoughts. ""Please say you love me again!" he shouted, adding that to his previous sentence. She began to think again, this person loves her so much but then, he did something unforgiving. Hurt, she shut the window close and then lay herself on the bed. She gave out all the pain and all the anger…by simply crying.

* * *

Kenshin was astonished, she did not accept his apology? Why? "Kaoru…" he mumbled. "So you really don't want me anymore…" And with that, he walked…going far from the girl's house and then into the road. With his heart broken into pieces, he couldn't focus.

* * *

He crossed a busy road, cars roamed here and there. Since he wasn't alert and he didn't have that much focus, he wasn't looking at those bright lights going nearer and nearer. It made a sound, screeching in his ears and then when he looked at those lights, he was too late… everything slipped in his fingers.

* * *

The raven-haired maden looked up, she was still crying as the usual. The true reason wasn't about their break-up, it was because of what she saw face-to-face. It was painstaking and unforgiving. It was weird, something must be wrong, maybe something bad happened and…no way! Not this night, this night was the worst night indeed. 

Her cellphone rang.

She looked at it and then saw that it was her ex-beloved's sister. She composed her self by wiping the tears off her face and then she answered the call. Her heart skipped a beat, maybe something was wrong.

"Is this Kamiya Kaoru?" the person on the other line asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Was the reply.

"Thank goodness, Kaoru. It's you…"

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

She heard the other person sniffle…it meant that she was crying too.

"Why are you crying? Where are you?" she asked, feeling more worried than ever.

"I'm in the hospital, Kaoru."

Her eyes widened, did Kenshin commit suicide? Shit no! Please!

"What are you doing there?"

"It's Kenshin…something's wrong with him…"

"…"

"…Kaoru?"

"What happened to Kenshin?" she demanded, tears flowing down to her cheeks more. What she felt was true, there is indeed something wrong!

"He…was…hit by a…truck…"

She cried more, these…cannot be true…

"What do you mean? He was hit by a truck?"

"He's in the hospital now! He's lost a lot of blood and if you want to believe then come here!"

A pause.

The girlfriend couldn't believe what she's heard. After they've fought, did Kenshin decided to end this all? All too soon? Opening her mouth, she decided to reply rather than staying shut. "What hospital is that?"

* * *

She was there, standing outside of the said room. 

She couldn't believe that this happened. Again, she tried to propose this as a nightmare…but it wasn't one. She was standing there for reality.

Tears were in her eyes, staring at the red-head lying on his hospital bed. There were tubes here and there and another machine that helped him breathe. She wiped the tear and then turned around…she doesn't want to see anymore.

Tomoe saw her, she was standing outside, crying her fears and worries off. She stood up and then approached the maiden as she exit the room. Kaoru turned around, wiping the tears in her eyes. She saw the angry sister and was shocked to see the appearance. "What are you doing here?" the older girl asked, beaming at the other. "Shouldn't you be inside?" Kaoru sniffled, looking at the floor. She was sorry for the incident, and was her fault…she accepted that one. "I…was…scared…" she mumbled. Tomoe rolled her eyes and then pulled her by her forearm, leading her in the room where the her brother lay down there…unconsciously. Kaoru wished to struggle but Tomoe was right, she has to enter the room…no matter what it takes.

Kaoru was finally inside, her eyes still on the floor. Tomoe saw her face and then lifted it, pointing at her brother. "Look at him, Kaoru." She cried, tears in her eyes. "He's here in the hospital because of you!"

The raven-haired girl looked up and then saw her beloved lying down there. She shook his sister's hand and then approached her beloved instead. Her blue eyes observed the body sadly.

He was badly bruised, loosing blood but there was a pack of blood that helped him there. His breath was taken in by shallow breathes. His white complexion was ruined because of a bruise…and a scar? There was a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, due to the hard hit contact with the bus.

"Why didn't you forgive him?" Tomoe scowled, controlling her anger. Kaoru looked at the sister, she felt sorry for the whole incident. "He did something wrong!" she wailed, tears fell on her cheeks. She popped out a handkerchief from her pocket and then began to cry harder as she heard the shallow breathes of her beloved. Tome glared at Kaoru, she clenched her fists. This person was loved by her brother and now her brother is in the hospital…bruised and maybe dying. Tomoe landed a slap on the raven-haired girl's cheek, which caused the girl to step back and cup the aching cheek. Suddenly, some one entered the room and then catched Kaoru.

Kaoru looked up and saw…Sano?

Sanosuke Sagara?

Kaoru had a crush on him before but then it faded away when Kenshin came into her world. He was Kenshin's bestfriend and even helped the two to develop a strong relationship together…after being busted by Kaoru's friend, Takani Megumi.

"Sanosuke…" she mumbled, her handkerchief cupped between the palm of her hand to her cheek. Sano gave a weak smile at Kaoru and then looked at Tomoe. "Why slap her?" he asked, trying to make the crying Kaoru stand up straight. Tomoe glared at the two, raising her arm as she pointed at the door. "Out." She demanded, "Go out and I don't want to see you, Kamiya Kaoru, again!"

Sano wished to talk back and say something harsh but he backed up. Tomoe looked like Megumi and his imaginations told him to consider as so. He just gave a slight bow to her and then took Kaoru by the shoulders. "Come on, Kaoru." He told her. "Let's leave."

Kaoru doesn't want to go, she want to tell Kenshin that she's sorry and that she wanted him back. Instead of following Sano's pull she shrugged off his arms and then took a step forward. She looked at Tomoe, after drying her tears and a few sniffles. "Tomoe." She began, "I'm sorry about Kenshin…may I please tell him something?" Tomoe didn't answer her question, she just kept on glaring at Kaoru. The raven-haired girl took a few steps forward to approach Kenshin but then Tomoe blocked her way by and arm. "No." she told her, "Not even once…starting from this day on."

Kaoru shook her head in dismay, she wanted to kiss him. "Let me kiss him, Tomoe!" she wailed, "Please! After that I won't bother him anymore!" Sano watched for any signs of movement from Tomoe but there wasn't for a while.

Tomoe thought about it for a while, this girl had hurt her brother and now she asked for a kiss. Kids these days, she thought.

Kaoru was shocked, and then looked at Tomoe, she gave a silent thanks and then rushed towards Kenshin's side.

First thing she felt, she was scared, sorry and at the same time, hurt. The fresh scar at his left cheek made her cry even more, it made her thoughts flashed screens of the incident. Her face went near, dried up tears on her cheeks that she didn't mind care. Her lips touched his forehead gently, since she wasn't able to kiss her beloved because of the mask that helped him intake oxygen. As she pulled back, another tear slid down her cheek. Sano watched Kaoru sadly, he felt sorry for the two couple then he stared at Tomoe, who was watching Kaoru too.

"Aren't you going to forgive her?" he asked, "Can't you see that she still loves him?"

Tomoe stood there silent and still, she ignored Sano's question. She just couldn't answer it. Sano grumbled and then started walking towards her and then shook her by her shoulders. "Hey are you listening?" Her face slowly looked at the man who kept on shaking her. "I'm listening!"

Sano felt anger boil in his blood, this girl was making him nuts! Wishing he could slap her cheek, a hand touched his shoulder. He faced who it was and then saw the tear-streaked face of Kaoru. "Let's just…go." She began to say. Then she pulled Sano outside, trying not to cry with every step.

Tomoe was left in the room, the quiet atmosphere filled it and only the machine beside her brother made a small noise. She wished she didn't say those words but then, it was necessary…so that this incident would not happen anymore.

_Reviews anyone? Hehe! Thanks a lot in advance! Hope you did enjoy reading this story._


	2. Stupid

_Hey! Here's the next chapter of my fic Black Rose. Thanks for the reviews! Hehe! So, hope you enjoy reading! _

_**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN RK AND THE STORY ISN'T BASED ON THE REAL RK SERIES.**_

**Chapter 2: Stupid**

Kaoru sat beside Sano, who was driving her home. She couldn't help stop crying and her eyes were already swollen from crying and her fingers kept on trembling. It was like everything was a dream. The rooster head couldn't take it, even though silence was in his car, Kaoru's nose invaded it. He parked his car near a park, he felt his head ache grew worse. Kaoru was a bit confused, why would he stop here? And besides, her home is a few meter away, her otousan might get mad at her for coming home late…especially with a guy.

"Hey." She started to talk, between her moans and cries. "What are we here for?"

Sano ignored the question and then faced her angrily, he was beginning to be in a bad mood. The raven-haired maiden was a bit surprised at Sano's expression towards her. What is he mad for?

"Look." He began to talk, "If you don't stop sniffling in there, I'll let you go home…walking."

How could he be so rude? Doesn't he understand the situation in here? "Hey! Don't you even know how it feels to see someone you love in some kind of situation?" she began to scowl at him, throwing pointed fingers on his chest. Sano caught her hand by chance and then threw it off. "I know." He replied, "Kenshin is my bestfriend."

"I know too. He's my boyfriend."

"You two are in a cool off or some kind of love quarrel!"

"Still my boyfriend!"

"You wouldn't be sniffling in my car if you could just answer his calls!" he hissed. Kaoru was confused more, how did he know? Super updated or is it that the news just spread fast. "How did you know?" she asked, trying to catch his eye.

"Like I said, I'm his best friend…I'm updated…always…but not everything." He snorted.

Kaoru felt her mouth tightly shut, Sano really did piss her off this time. She never knew that he could be a great pisser…so that's why Megumi wouldn't even talk or even apologize to him. "Now would you stop crying?" he asked, teasing her with a tired stare.

Tanuki couldn't say anything at all. Then, she began thinking of something that could make the talking stop. "I still love him, Sano." She mumbled.

The car went quiet, shutting the engine for a while to save the battery.

"Then why didn't you tell Kenshin that?" he asked, his tone was calm and worried right now, Kaoru would appreciate that much better. But his question stoned her, she couldn't even tell him the answer. "I just…I just don't know…" she whispered, closing her eyes. Images of their past experience flashed before her…the carnival and everything. "I just want to forget him, Sano." She added, revealing her blue eyes. "Help me forget him."

The older guy scrunched his face, he was way too confused on what to do. Yeah, what should he do? "Like what?" he asked.

The passenger massaged her arm, trying to find an answer to another riddle question…rhetorical that is. "Kiss me."

Sano couldn't believe his ears. "Kaoru?"

* * *

Tomoe sat there beside her dear brother, watching him breathe hardly. She felt sorry for what she did to Kaoru but she couldn't take it anymore. It was true anyway…it was Kaoru's fault why Kenshin would be stuck in this situation. The older girl looked away and then bended her body so that she could rest her head on the bed. Her other hand held her brother's hand tight as she waited for some miracle to happen. Suddenly, the doctor arrived.

She stood up automatically, showing respect on whatever he has to say. "Doctor, is there anything to help on breathe normally?" she asked, trying to control her over wariness. Calmly, the doc nodded his head which made Tomoe smile. "He really will have his normal breathing back…however…"

It sounded bad, she might not like this. Wishing she could just cover her ears on whatever the man has to say. "…there is something wrong with his brain." He added. Tomoe felt her hear beat faster, is there something wrong with his thinking when he wakes up? She wanted to know…even Kaoru does…if only she was there. "What is it?" she asked, calmly.

The man fussed with his chin, scratching it with his clean fingers. Then he sighed…deeply. "…there might be some case of amnesia." He added, finally.

The sister stood there, as if she was stoned for her life. Her brother would forget something? Like what? She couldn't understand…she knew that amnesia would erase all her beloved brother's memories…even her…even Kaoru. "Is there a cure, sir?" she asked, trying to control the pain she's feeling inside. Sadly, the man shook his head and then gave her a bow few minutes after. He spun on his heel and then made the way for exit.

Tomoe looked at Kenshin, his breathes came in shallow…a scar on his left cheek. There were tubes hanging on and out from him and the monitor showed that he's going to be fine.

Fine.

Yet still Tomoe felt bad about his condition. If he wakes up, what will she say? Will she tell him that she's her sister? She was confused…

* * *

"Kaoru?" he asked his self. This girl's weird, one minute she loves her boyfriend and then she wants him instead. Sano looked away angrily and then began to start the engine. Kaoru waited patiently for the reply but then he does not wish to. Seeing his hand take the wheel, she grasped on his arm, telling him not to continue.

"Please…" she mumbled, tears were still in her eyes. "I want to forget him, Sano."

The boy bit his lower lip, it irritated him. He faced Kaoru with his mad eyes and confused feelings. "No way I'm going to do that!" he scowled, "Kenshin is my bestfriend and I won't betray him!"

"I know that!" she shouted back, "But I want to forget him!"

Exhaling angrily, he shook off her hand from his arm as he turned the engine off once more. "Look, I don't want to have his feelings hurt because of you and me, ok?" he told her sternly. "So stop your nonsense and go on with it!" He shook off hands once more, which was trying to touch his shoulder.

Kaoru felt mad and guilty. Surely she was so dramatic and all but if she wants something, she wants it done. The teen began to think, something that could make Sano kiss her. "I want to forget him, Sano." She sniffled.

"Then forget him."

"I want you to kiss me."

"No, Kaoru…I won't."

"Please…"

Sano felt irritated with her woes, he faced her again. Taking her shoulders, roughly, his eyes glared at her sapphire blue orbs. "Look. I'm telling you again that I won't do what you want 'cause I'm not stupid to do that, ok?" And with that, he threw her on her seat and then reached for the key. As he was to turn the key to start the engine, he then heard sobs. It caught his attention and then he figured out that it was Kaoru. He gave out a sigh and then shook his head as he looked at her.

She was looking at the window, holding one of her shoulders as she cried. Pain was still in her heart, whatever she does. If Sano doesn't kiss her, she would decide to commit suicide. "Otousan doesn't want him…his sister shooed me away…" she cried. Closing her eyes, she retraced the memories of the two couples in her head.

A walk in the park…

The clasped hands…

The softest and sweetest kisses…

"And if I try to shake him off my head…" she continued, "I can't…I feel like I still love him but I want him to be happy…" Then she looked at Sano, who was looking at her. His face was calm and sorry…he was sorry for the two, their relationship was a mess. "I wish that he would find someone who could make him happy." She finished.

Sano looked at his hands and then at the crying Kaoru. He liked Kaoru before but it faded away when Megumi came in his mind. He took the crying maiden in his arms and then hugged her close. He felt a pair of arms wrap his whole body and then a few sniffles in his chest. As he pulled away, Kaoru took his cheek, giving it a slight pinch. Sano wished to look away but the hand on his face didn't make him move. He then noticed her face inched closer to his. He closed his eyes and then felt her soft lips on his…he felt bad on what he was doing but…Kaoru…she placed a spell on him.

Their lips opened and closed, tongues tasting each other sweetness. A hand went on his chest and the other on his hair. He couldn't smile, he felt guilty…he wished that he didn't go there.

* * *

The room was quiet and so was she.

Kenshin was lying there with tubes and all. Tomoe was worried.

Suddenly, the door flung open, revealing a man dressed smartly. She looked up, her eyes widened. "You…you are…" she mumbled, trying to recover the name in her mind. She's met this man before, she even had a long talk. Standing up, she gave a bow and then looked at the man with stunned eyes. "Katsura-dono." She breathed out. The man nodded and then gave a bow, "Tomoe-san."

"How come you know about this?" she asked. She felt a bit angry on this man. They had an argument before, about Kenshin and Kaoru. She even fought back, telling the man to leave the two lovers alone.

"You approach me differently." He said, telling those words out of the blue. Tomoe ignored the question and then hauled up all the courage to beam at him. "What brings you here?" she demanded.

Katsura found a seat, sat down and then rested his legs properly on. He gave a smile at Tomoe and then glanced at Kenshin. He shook his head…poor boy.

"About him, actually." He told her, referring to the boy that was lying down on the hospital bed.

Her eyes widened, what is it with this guy? First he hated her brother and then he's here in the hospital. "What about Kenshin?" she asked, trying to control her anger this time.

Katsura Kogoro sighed crossing his arms and then took a moment to stare at Kenshin. He feels a slight sorry for him, and his plan in his mind was waiting. The foolish boy. He thought. "Well, since I own a laboratory that can change your memory…I was thinking if we could cure Kenshin's amnesia with that one of my machines." He told her, taking a peek on Kenshin at the corner of his eye. Tomoe looked at Kenshin, rethinking everything that Katsura has said. "My daughter said that you want her out of him…I'll change his memory…" he said.

The sister looked at Katsura, anger was still in her eyes. "But his memory is gone already!"

"Do you want your brother to wake up asking who he is?" Katsura cut through her sentence like a knife. Tomoe sat silent, thinking what a jerk was it for her to say that. She doesn't want her brother to wake up with a bruising headache in her head nor does she want to see Kaoru…since the accident was her fault.

Katsura sat back, sighing hard as if he puffed a cig. "Well, it's just its Kaoru's fault and-"

"Alright."

The man was shocked, sitting straight and then taking a look at the girl who sat in front of her. He blinked his eyes many times, trying to take what he had just heard for a second and then another. "Excuse me?" he wasn't expecting the positive answer easily.

"I said yes." She repeated, she felt both stupid and irritated with what she said. But there was no other choice…it was for her brother and importantly…her. Katsura stood up, grinning on his feet as he looked at Tomoe. He gave her a slight bow and then slipped out a card from his pocket. "Just give me a call if…everything's ready." Then he headed for the door, a smile in his heart. He's triumphed! About to make way for exit, he paused, something came in his mind and if he didn't tell Tomoe-san about this, then…everything might be ruined. He faced her and then gave her a foolish grin. "Oh yeah, don't tell my daughter about this…just in case." Then he left, leaving the woman there, sitting and…feeling guilty.

I'm sorry Kaoru…but this is necessary so that Kenshin will have something he knows when he wakes up. With a shake of a head, she lied her head on the bed again, caressing the bruised's hand. She was a bit confused, will she tell Kaoru about the memory change? Or something like that?

Tomoe sat up straight, and then stared at her brother once more.

The room was quiet, clean and…sad. Though her brother will be fine and he would have his memory back, there's still something that was stinging her…staining something inside her…something wasn't right.

Why did she accept the memory change? Damn right she was wanted her brother to wake up knowing who he is but then…it would be ruined for Kamiya Kaoru…to the both of them.

Idiotic Tomoe!

She slapped an open palm on her forehead.

Sitting like a boy, she rested her elbows on her knees as she stared at the clean floor. She shook her head, wishing she could cry in pain and in all…why…why did this happen?


	3. Shocked

_Hey! Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter! That was a good one! Hehe! Hope you like this one!…uuum…there is some kind of naughty part here…hehe! Well…no kids allowed in this chapter! Hehe!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ONW RUROUNI KENSHIN AND IT DOESN'T HAVE TO DO WITH THE RK SERIES!  
_

**Chapter 3: Shocked**

After five years…

Everything was as normal…

But then a bit different…

Kaoru walked around her house…it was small but was beautiful. Simple and elegant house she lived in, there was nothing more she could think of. She was happy, something was coming that year.

It was all over her friends and family…she was going to be married and yep she really was going to be. And that made her happy…her wish has come true.

Approaching the kitchen, she was planning to take her breakfast before taking a bath. Well, it suites her mood so…why not do it?

A free hand opened the refrigerator and then searched for anything she could eat…something that could keep her still frame, which was according to her fiancée was beautiful. Whistling a few songs, she reached for a bottle orange juice, settling it on the table and then shutting the ref closed after. Taking a glass, she poured the contents of the bottle, only enough for the glass to handle.

She hummed her favorite song and then tapped her foot on the kitchen floor, it was quiet then…yep, it requires music to her ears. Walking towards the cupboards, she took out a small saucer and then sat down at the table. There was nothing much on the table, just butter, jam and then bread. It was eight in the morning, her fiancée wasn't home yet.

Mumbling a few thanks, she groped for a piece of bread and then began to spread a thin sheet of butter on it. Her foot continuously tapped on the floor as she chewed the food in her mouth.

Then, she heard a car beep.

It alerted her, making her stand up and rush towards the front door to see who it was. With the bread still in hand, she opened the door and then smiled to see her fiancée's car parking on their garage.

Yes, her fiancée was living with her and ever since they got engaged, they began living as a whole…cause they know they are going to live as a family…after their wedding.

As the car came to a complete halt, Kaoru walked towards the driver's door and then waited for it to open. Then the door swung open, her fiancée home from work was tired but still happy to see his fiancée. He got out of the car and then closed the door shut, he was to go straight to bed but then his fiancée was there to entertain her again.

"How was work?" she asked, digging deep on her fiancée's eye as he wrapped his arms on her waist. He gave a buoyant smile, the one that would give her another smile on her lips.

Giving her a smack on the forehead, he looked deeply on her blue eyes. "It was fine." He replied, "Your father promoted me again."

Her eyes went up, promoted? She last remembered this man was last promoted just…about a few weeks ago. What's on her father's mind this time? She gave out another laugh which left him surprised.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Nothing." Kaoru replied, "Now go eat your breakfast."

He smiled and then walked in the house, with his fiancée trailing behind him, the bread almost done.

Walking towards the kitchen, he kept on smiling. As he reached the room, he came to a halt, his eyes scanning for any food. Is Kaoru playing with him again? Spinning on his heel with a smirk, he kept on thinking that this was another Kaoru-prank.

Kaoru was there, standing in front of him and then began to gave her fiancée a sweet hug on the neck. Pulling her head back, she stared into her eyes.

"I love you…" she mumbled, "…Sanosuke."

Sano smiled as he wrapped one his arms on her waist and his other hand locking a strand of her hair at the back of her ear. Giving her a smack on the lips then he whispered those same words. "I love you too…"

She stifled a giggle and then departed from his embrace, taking one of his hands instead. "You joked me again." Sano told her, squeezing her hand a little. Kaoru laughed gently, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "I think we should do breakfast together." She commented. The rooster head nodded and then was pulled by her into the kitchen…where they could spend some more time together.

The sun that day was not that very bright, it just gave enough light to most homes and some dark alleys it could reach. People everywhere walked on the streets of Tokyo, greeting people that they meet everyday. Most of them were nice but not all of them. Most of them knew Kaoru and Sano, and see them as a very nice couple. Some say that they were the sweetest while others say the utterest words.

Sagara Sanosuke is now engaged with Kamiya Kaoru, daughter of a rich man. They lived on a not so busy street and were planning to get married in a few months. Most of the guys who lived there know Sagara very well. People who lived there on the streets were invited for the upcoming wedding…and many were waiting for it.

* * *

"Sano, I'm going to the grocery to shop for our lunch!" Kaoru shouted, rushing down the stairs as she tied her midnight hair. Sano was in their bedroom, lying down on the bed who was exhausted from what Kaoru did to him. He moaned, damn her…dare her tickle his body all over. 

Kaoru, changed into her usual pink sleeveless shirt and some hot flare pants. Her sandals were of maroon color and could be determined old from the dirt under. She snatched her coat that hung on the nearby coat hanger and then popped her wallet on one of its pockets. There's no need to bring a bag this time, she was in a hurry and lunch time was about two hours away.

"Sano, I'm going!" she shouted once more. Then she left off, walking at the streets.

* * *

The grocery wasn't that far but it could take a few of tiring minutes if the streets were crowded with people. The roads were a bit busy too, since snow is going to hit in a few days or so…people predicted but they don't exactly know. The raven-haired girl walked, heading to the grocery with her hands on those coat pockets and her hair fluttering with the cold wind. She was quiet but then smiled as a few friends greeted her about her upcoming wedding. 

Finally, she reached the store and then walked in, grabbing an empty basket on the way. Starting off with fresh vegetables, she searched for something compatible with the soup she wishes to do. Finally, she saw some fresh cabbages and a few daikon. Then she walked again, probably Sano might need or want or maybe, demand more food. Searching her way through some noodles, her eye caught something she thought was just a dream.

* * *

Sano got up, shuffling his hair and then walked towards the bathroom to gargle. He was half naked, his shirt tossed on the other side of the bed. It was about to be lunch and his stomach's growling. He splashed cold water on his face and then stared at his features on the mirror. Damn! He was so tired…work starting from night to morning. 

'Maybe I should get a leave.' He thought, 'That way, me and Jou-chan would be able to spend more time together…in the shortest way.'

Groaning, he wished to spend more time with her. Minutes ago, Kaoru was there, lying next to him and how he wished to beat the morning…but it failed, ruined by a darn alarm clock.

_Kissing her neck, she giggled._

"_That's tickling me, Sano." She told him, pushing him away as she stared on his eyes. His arms wrapped her waist and then pulled her close, allowing him to sniff her neck. Oh the sweet scent of Jasmine…_

"_Sano?" Kaoru asked, "What is it?"_

_His chocolate brown eyes closed and then opened when he decided to tell her something. Pulling his head back, he kissed her forehead and then trailed it over her cheeks down to her jawline. "Kaoru…" he mumbled heatedly. Kaoru began to think, he wants it…I'll just give him a chance._

_Taking her beloved's cheeks, she pushed it up to land those lips on hers. Opening and closing movements on their mouths…Sano shifting his place above her, making the first move. The maiden wished to giggle but then she just smiled in between kisses, sucking in more of his sweetness._

_Sano's hands reached for a button on her shirt and began opening them one by one, until he was able to accomplish taking off all. Kaoru didn't mind what he was doing and then lifted his shirt instead and then they departed their kiss, throwing off the shirt somewhere._

_He hungered for her, pushing his self back and then began to kiss her neck as his trembling and excited hands scuffed for her bra clasp._

_Kaoru groaned, looking at the ceiling, she has never felt Sano this hungry. Seconds later, her breasts were free and the next thing was what's under. His body pushing against hers then he kissed her lips again, this time it was faster than the previous kisses they made. It opened faster…and then closed faster…_

_Kaoru moaned his name, her hands making way to his back and then danced slowly, following the rhythm of her beloved's body. She wished to scream, but they're not naked yet. Those sets of rough kissed were followed by Sano's hands sliding down to her hip, wanting to push down her pants. Taking lead of the garter, Sano pushed it down without ease, Kaoru was helping him. She pushed her body higher until the cloth slipped from her legs and then opened them again, resting her body on the bed back._

_She dug in her hands to her fiancée's belt, trying to open them as her lips encountered another set of kisses. But she found difficulty in it, with Sano's body pressed against hers and her hands were pressed there. She does not wish Sano to see her difficulty and determined to herself that she could do it. But he did, sensing that she found difficulty in it and that she wishes to do something. Kneeling up again, he took off the belt for her, he then recognize that she agree with the plan. About to go down again, something disrupted their time…an alarm clock. It was resting on the table near Kaoru._

_Man that was damn plain bullshit!_

_Kaoru pushed him off and then sat up to shut the alarm off. Sano slammed the belt on the bed as he lied down on his left. Slapping his open palm on his forehead, he felt a bad mood brew on his head. Kaoru sat there, looking at the floor and then felt her cheeks go red…she was half naked. Glancing at her fiancée, who felt bad luck on them both. She smiled then crawled towards him to give him a kiss._

"_Don't worry, Sanosuke." She mumbled, "There's going to be time…we're not married yet."_

"_Kaoru-" he groaned._

"_Hush…I have to take a bath now, ok?"_

"_Alright…"_

He frowned, remembering those things that happened minutes ago. Darn that, he thought once more. Damn these days…karma really hit him, he thought.

* * *

Her innocent blue eyes opened wide, telling her self that this person was familiar…indeed he was familiar. She crouched as she trailed up close, her head bowed as she followed the long haired man reach for something on the shelves. 

'He looks familiar.' She thought. 'And I think I know him…a lot maybe.'

Her eyes were locked on the man, staring him and following him far behind. Every time the man would glance to his side, Kaoru would look away, hide or just simply turn around. She wished to see the man's face, it kept on bugging her…who is this man? She eyed the man's brown coat, his faint gray pants and the long red hair that flowed out of his nape. He wasn't that tall, she could tell, maybe a few inches taller than herself.

Taking another step to follow him, she wasn't aware that there was a man crossing the line to get a can of juice. Their arms hit and then looked up, about to argue. The man smiled, giving her a polite bow.

"Oh! Sorry." Kaoru apologized, rubbing her elbow as she eyes the man. The man looked at Kaoru oddly, what is she doing…crouching on the place like this?

"How come you're crouching miss?" he asked.

A sweat dropped on her forehead, yeah, why would people want to do that on the grocery store? Do you? Nah!

Think, Kaoru, think…she has to or else the man would think her as a stalker or something like that.

"Um…I was umm…" She looked at the man's face and then started searching for something on the floor. "…Looking for my contacts!"

"Ohh…want me to help you?" he asked.

"No thanks! I can do it on my own!" she smiled. 'Now bug off!'

Shrugging, he left and then searched for his next needed item. Kaoru stuck her tongue out behind the man and then began to search for mister red head.

Just her luck, he was gone…maybe paying the cashier or something. Sigh!

Sulking, she told her self to leave the man alone and just simply shop for lunch or else Sanosuke Sagara would grumble over his growling stomach when she gets home. Spinning on her heel to look for some more food and other choices, but then another stranger bumped her. Her innocent blue eyes opened wide, seeing the man she was looking for.

'This man…this man is…'

"Oh! Miss, I'm so sorry." The man bumped. Then he turned around, leaving the shocked Kaoru where she was still standing.

This man…

She knows this man…surely she does.

Turning around to catch his image once more, a hand was on her chest, preventing it from rising. She pushed to herself that she knows this man…this person…she has seen this person already!

She has to say something! Her mouth opened, making a weak voice as she tried to say something. But nothing came out of it, then again she tried while reaching for the man's back.

"Ke…Ken…Kenshin."

Finally she was able to catch this man's attention.


	4. Disturbances

_Hello again! Thanks for those who gave me a review in the previous chapter(s)! I'm sorry I'm not able to mention the usernames but I promise I'll be mentioning them on the next chapter! Thanks again! Hugs and kisses:D _

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RK AND IT IS NOT RELATED WITH THE REAL RK SERIES!**_

**Chapter 4: Disturbances**

Those violet eyes snapped up, someone was saying something! Turning around, he saw the raven-haired girl trying to reach for his hair. Weird, he thought, what is she trying to do? He could hear a few raspy words coming from her mouth, she must be trying to say something!

Red head approached her and then took her hand, giving her some comfort. Looking into her eyes, he noticed some glitter in it. There was something in her eyes that he could not tell what it was.

"Uh…miss." He began, "Are you ok?"

Kaoru was startled, miss? Why on earth would this person call her miss? Looking for something in his facial features, she saw the scar…reminding her of what happened years ago. Then she snapped her hand off his touch, and then took a small step backwards. Is he weird?

"Kenshin!" she scowled, "It's me Kaoru!"

He stepped back, this girl's crazy! "I'm sorry, but I don't know you!"

Kaoru felt tears flow down her cheeks, how come he doesn't? Impossible, five years ago, they still know each other…they were even a couple once. "And I don't know the Kenshin you were talking about!" he added. He took another step back and then was to ran off but then he felt a hand on his back. Looking at his back, he saw her again…what does she want this time? Kaoru went near him, wanting to hug and wanting to have a bit of comfort. "Oro!" seeing what she was to do, he pounced back, and then walked off. He left Kaoru there…still standing and shocked…is he not Kenshin?

* * *

Walking home, she dried the tears from her eyes. She couldn't forget what happened that day, she met Kenshin and she was sure it was Kenshin! She swore to her self it was him!

'Maybe he's Kenshin's twin.' She thought, trying to look at her best even though the afternoon was bad…very bad. She paused her thought on that word…twin. Then she shook her head, no. Five years ago, when they were a couple, Kenshin doesn't have a twin…and she doesn't remember someone that looks exactly like him. And if he did have a twin, he should've introduced it to her…but he only introduced his sister, Tomoe.

She then felt a headache brew up, making her senses worse. As she walked, she then noticed that she was a few meters away from her house. She came to a halt, what would she tell Sanosuke when he sees her like that? Sano will be mad at her if he asks then she won't answer. Must say something to him…something that would not worry him. Then she looked up, she has she answer, she has to act as if she was happy and then she would tell him…something. Trying to smile, she skipped like a kid on the way home.

All those skipping made the pain ease a little but then there was still left, a lot of it. Finally reaching the door, she reached for the doorbell and then pressed it several times. Seconds later, Sano was there, the door opened for her and then Kaoru entered, a smile shutting Sano's lips.

'What's with her?' he asked his self as he shut the door. His eyes followed Kaoru as she entered the kitchen with two plastic bags full of groceries. Shaking his head in confusion, he trailed behind her, making a beeline to it and then spotted Kaoru washing the vegetable while humming some song. The bags were on the table, including her coat. Sano approached her and then hugged her from the back, planting another sets of kisses on her neck and then gave her ear a small bit after.

"What did you drink when you were away, Kaoru?" he asked, he noticed the clogged nose and swollen eyes minutes ago. Kaoru pretended not to hear the question, seeing if he would get mad at her…playing games with him. But he didn't he knew this woman was playing with him and he would let her spit out something. He hugged her tighter and then gave a bite on her neck, gently so that she wouldn't wheeze in pain. Then he returned to the same question, asking it again but the different thing that is, he was kissing her neck as he said word per word. The truth that is, she was thinking of what to say but then Sano's next set of kisses tickled her. Giving up, she glanced at Sano and then gave him a peck on the cheek. "What do you mean by DRINK?" she asked, playing innocence.

"Your eyes are swollen and your nose is clogged…what happened."

Kaoru stopped her chore and then looked at the ceiling, what would she say next? Tears began to form into her eyes as the things trailed back to her head. Sano noticed and then took her head back to give a smack on her forehead. "What happened, sweety?" he asked, trying to play a role of a good husband. Kaoru looked at him, with those tear-wet blue eyes and a tasty smile. "A kid said something so sweet…I was touched."

"And what did the kid say?" he asked, giving her another kiss on the cheek.

"The kid said that…" she trailed off, taking a sniffle break and then continued on to her lies. "…Why don't we adopt him when we get married…and then he hugged me, saying that what a nice mommy I could be someday."

Sano took a second note on that, and then felt like believing on it. He smiled…what a good mother Kaoru would be…also a good wife someday. "I agree on that." He said and then kissed her ear. She stifled a giggle and then continued her chore, washing another vegetable.

Though there was happiness on her skin, what her heart really feels was that…she was hurt…sad…and guilty.

Five years…how long was it for Kenshin to forget her? After the crash, did Kenshin…no…no way…

There was no way he has amnesia…

* * *

Shinta ran as fast as he could, entering the house with his hands full of groceries. He reached for the key on his pocket and then opened the door in front of him. Shutting the door as fast and as silent as he could, he checked if everything was clear…and if his sister was still sleeping.

He gave out a quick whew…and then scrambled to get to the kitchen, so that he could prepare. Unluckily, she was there, awake and not sleep walking, which he thought she was in the first place.

"Ohayo, Shinta." She greeted, taking a sip from the cup of tea that rested on the breakfast table. Seeing the groceries that made his hands full, she grinned at him and then stood up to help him. "What are these?" she asked, taking a plastic bag from his grip. She lay the bag on the table and then took a peep on what's inside.

"Oh! So, you're trying to make your own version of lunch?" she asked, looking at her dear brother.

Shinta sulked, groping for a chair and then sitting there as he watched his sister's victory of catching him trying make an escape. "Oneisan…" he groaned, "I wish to have something good today…maybe some sukiyaki or something."

His sister smiled, lolling her head to the side and then bringing it back. Thinking of her decision, she remembered how her dear brother wished to make lunch or even a simple meal. Those days…it started when he kept on watching her do it, then he kept on helping her next. "Hmm…okay, Shinta." She finally decided. "Do not make this a burnt lunch…last time you did serve me a black teriyaki…"

He stood up, combing his red bangs backwards and then gave a good bow. "I will assure you that!" he answered happily. His sister smiled back, and then turned to the living room, where she would be waiting for the lunch.

Shinta smiled, how good it feels for him to make lunch. He hasn't done a good one before but he knew he could do a good one now. Pulling out a few contents from the bag, he starting humming a song. He was happy and then contented, he could do something on his own now. He brought out a chopping board from the dish dryer and then started chopping the onion leaves. Careful as he could do, he remembered how his sister chopped those things before, it was fast but careful…but he dare not try.

Will he was chopping slowly and carefully, something snapped up in his mind…it was about what happened minutes ago. He kept on thinking about her…how come she calls him 'Kenshin?' When his name was Shinta and he doesn't know Kenshin…whoever it was, she must've mistaken him for someone else she loves. But then, deep inside, there was this feeling that he knows her…that there was something that pulls them together. He shook his head, no way he knows her. They just met that day and he agreed on that…

Whoever she was and whomever that Kenshin guy is…he wished to find out. "I'll ask oneisan instead…maybe that girl was a friend of hers." He mumbled to his self. Then he finished chopping the onion leaves, taking another ingredient from the bag. He must concentrate if he wishes to be a good cook…or if he wants to cook everyday. Though it seems tiring, he doesn't see it as one. His hands gracefully picked up a pitcher and filled a small steel bowl with water. He knows what he's doing since he's read this before, reading all those cooking books and other magazines. Shinta has a large passion for cooking…and even doing the laundry. He claimed that he could whitewash a white shirt better than his oneisan. He was a busy guy too.

In the morning, he could cook breakfast or either cleans the house. Then in the afternoon, while his oneisan is away because of work, he would do the laundry or either practices a few sword skills he learned from the past. Then at night, he would greet his oneisan from work but sometimes, he's down on the bed…tired from all the word he has done. But this day, his sister has no work since she asked a break from her boss or something…he just heard that but he was suspicious that his sister was just lazy…anyway…got to go back to his chore.


	5. Discussion she calls it

_Hello readers! Hehe! Oh yeah, about this chapter, another (heck some guys might want this part…) part here…it might be too much but then there were some reasons! Read on and you might even understand! Hehe…I have a question for all…how do you think will Kenshin remember Kaoru? Hhmm…I was thinking of something but then…I think there are more better ideas from you guys, ne? hehe…anyway, thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters! Especially to Wolf Jade…did I do it correctly in this chapter? Hehe…thanks for that one…added to my dictionary…hehe! Hope I do all the other chapters good and correctly…just like the way you wanted it…hehe…anyway… :D_

_**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN RK AND THIS IS NOT BASED ON THE REAL RK SERIES…ESPECIALLY SOME OF THE CHARACTER'S ATTITUDES!**_

**Chapter 5: Discussion she calls it**

Lunch.

To be married couples were sitting on the table, eating their lunch quietly as they could. Sano couldn't understand it, his fiancé just went quiet that hour…maybe something did happened minutes ago when she went shopping. Nibbling on the end of the chopstick, his mind was whirling, should he ask her about it or not? Both have consequences…if he asked her, it will cause a fight and then if not, the situation might bother him all along. He scratched his head in confusion, it caught Kaoru's attention, what's with him?

"Are you okay, Sano?" she asked, glancing at him. He stopped, and then settled his hands on the cup of tea that rested on the table. Trying to look at Kaoru, he smiled, telling his self to be just fine…be okay, Sano…nothing's going to happen. "Yeah…just…"

"Just?"

"Well…nothing."

"Yeah…nothing…"

Kaoru looked at the meal on the table, there's something on Sano's mind. She wanted to ask him what it was…but it might start a conflict. Sano stared at Kaoru once more, there was something wrong indeed again. He stretched his arm to tap her arm and catch her attention. "Hey, you ok?"

* * *

"Huh?"

"I'm asking if you're alright, Shinta."

Red head snapped up, looking at his sister. He was playing with his meal again, meaning there was something bothering his mind. "Yeah…I'm fine." He blurted, forking the rice in the bowl.

"You don't look okay, dear." Tomoe told him softly. Shinta settled the chopsticks on the bowl, he was trying to look deeply into his self. He doesn't look okay? There was nothing wrong that day, only a few extra ingredients on their meal and also a few mess that needed to be moped up…and also…

"_Kenshin!" she scowled, "It's me Kaoru!"_

_He stepped back, this girl's crazy! "I'm sorry miss, I don't know you!"_

"Hey!"

He jumped a little because of surprise, it was coming back…there was indeed something wrong. He gathered up all the courage he could and tried to look at his sister in the eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Shinta?" she asked once more, "Tell me the truth kiddo."

Shinta couldn't open his mouth, there was something wrong…something weird. He wish to tell his sister but then if he did, something tells him that it's not right. Looking deeply into his sister's eyes, he has to think of something.

Tomoe searched for something on those soft violet eyes, there was fear, confusion and also someone…someone she couldn't make out. 'Couldn't he have possibly…' she thought. Five years was long but then it wasn't short enough for the operation to expire. It shot her eyes, maybe he did-

"A no…oneisan." He cut through, he hoped that this excuse would make her believe it was true…no matter how shallow it was. "Is there something weird with the food?"

Tomoe looked at the food, then at her brother. What is he talking about? Is he that unhappy with the food? Taking another small portion of the meal, she chowed on it, trying to look for the bad taste with her tongue…but there wasn't. "Nothing wring here." She replied, reaching for the cup of tea, taking a small gulp and then bringing it down.

"I see…"

Then everything went quiet…blank silence…there was something that circled them…

His sister looked up, smiling and then reaching for her brother's shoulder to pat on. Though she doesn't know what the problem was, or she wasn't sure of what it was, she patted the shoulder, giving him comfort and some openness. She wasn't sure of it, if it was about someone 5 years ago or about something that met him on the way home…she wasn't sure. Whatever it was, she won't bother to ask anymore…Shinta…Shinta might have some chronic headache.

* * *

"I'm fine…" Kaoru replied, giving her fiancé a smile, "Just like you said you were."

"I didn't say I was…" he answered back, resting his elbow on the table, allowing his head to lean at the back of his hand. Kaoru felt like losing…she doesn't feel like making fun and ruining her fiancé's. Sano bit his lower lip, how come she came to a point to be quiet?

"I know why you're quiet, Kaoru." Sano told her, teasing her thoughts. Those blue eyes snapped up, does he really know? Are her thoughts so easy to read? Smiling to her reaction, he knew he could make another prank on her this time. "Fine." He added, "Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional…could suite you, Kaoru." Then he gave a hearty laugh, making Kaoru irritated so that she could fight back. Kaoru did get irritated alright, slamming her chopsticks on the table as she stood up, making her fiancé's mouth shut close. Rooster head felt his heart beat so fast, maybe it didn't make her think it was a joke. It made his heart rush more when Kaoru marched up to him, sitting on his lap, her body facing his.

Sano doesn't know what to do, he wasn't aware of this attitude. Will Kaoru slap him with all her might? Maybe…oh no…

Nearing her ivory face to his face, Sano closed his eyes. His heart was thumping fast, he wish he could just throw Kaoru off the floor but it was his bad…he has to accept whatever Kaoru wishes to do to him…rules…but sometimes it was thrown out too.

He expected her to slap him hard on both cheek but she didn't…she was…she was kissing him. It wasn't what he expected but it made him feel something…something he was felt minutes or hours ago. Moving his head to the side, he felt Kaoru lips going smoothly on his cheek and then landing on his lips. Taking it and then cherishing it.

Sano finally got the business, he hugged her thin frame and then tried to stand up. it was hard to do, with his mouth busy with the taste. Kaoru began to feel they were going up the stairs, so that he wouldn't have that difficulty, she just kissed his neck for a while. They went up the stairs and then guided to the room, leaving the dishes on the table.

* * *

He felt his sister's hand on his back, massaging it and then trying to make him feel better. He stifled a smile, his sister giving him another smile back. Standing up, he began to pick up the dishes from the table, leading them to the sink to wash. Tomoe gave him another pat on the back and then made way to exit the dining table.

While washing the dishes, Shinta watched the soapy water swirl down to the sink…it was good music to his ears. Picking up the dishes and then empting the contents, the brushed on the dishwashing liquid and then rinsed it after. His thoughts emptied as he did his chore, like a non-thinking robot doing his task. Then, he suddenly snapped up by his self, he couldn't understand why would he feel such thing. It was like he was doing a chore while a sweet sad song was played on the background. He felt a little bit stupid at there. Oh well…he just have to finish the chore!

But then…

He determined to his self that he would tell his oneisan who that Kaoru girl or whoever she was. But there was something…there was someone who was stopping him to ask…who could that be?

* * *

Naked bodies were under the blanket, brushing onto each other and hungering for each other as well. Kaoru was reaching for something above her…some kind of imaginary object or some sort. It was hurting so bad but yet…it felt so good. The moment when their bodies became one, she couldn't help moan and scream of it. Her legs intersected behind him as his body tried to move along.

Sano was waiting for this moment, long before…and now he has accomplished it. Shoot…now he kept on smiling every little move he does…every moan his fiancé would do. His lips were busy sucking the other's sweetness, tongues chasing each other and eyes fluttering. As they parted for the other to look another business on, her mouth inhaled deeply, taking all the breath she could take and then gave out another moan.

"Sano…" she mumbled. It caught her beloved's attention, raising his head and then giving her a smack on the forehead. He smiled, telling her that everything will be alright. "Something wrong?" he asked, feeling Kaoru's hand pull his hair. Kaoru couldn't move her head, wishing to say no. Instead, she just took a grip on his back and then eased every inch of pain, trying not to wince. Sano understood perfectly, and then left her alone there and then gave another kiss on her forehead.

Their bodies were sweating already, which made every movement faster. A tear slid from her cheek, showing both happiness and pain. A pair of chocolate brown eyes saw it and then stopped his dance then and there…maybe Kaoru was having another set of difficulty breathing or something was barely wrong. Kaoru felt it, he stopped, why stop? She wants more of him, more of his love and care…that's what she calls it. "Sano…" she mumbled once more, "Don't…don't-"

Knowing that she was easing a part of her, he hushed her lips with a quick lick and then took those blossoms instead, which made her feel…both calm and insecure. She felt her cheeks heat up, my…their bodies were torn apart naked and it was still a bit sunny. But she decided this, it was necessary for another thing she feels.

She slid her hand between their bodies and then took his chin, pushing it upward to land on her lips. Another movement…another moan and another smile…

'More.' She thought, 'I want more of this.'

As if he was reading her mind, those slow movements went quicker. She couldn't quiver…damn, she felt like going dizzy. Feeling another sets of thrusts and pulls, she gave a silent shout and then smiled. 'Yes…more of it.' She smiled to herself, 'Just to…forget him again…just…just like five years ago…'

Sano was having his fun, he wouldn't allow a damn alarm ruin it. He noted to his self that if anything happens, or if anything was trying to distract them both, he would ignore it…this is his fun…

Just his luck, the phone rang, which snapped Kaoru's senses back. She wished to sprung up but then remembered that there was something done. But Sano didn't allow her to…it was his fun…he doesn't want to lose it…even once.

"Sano-" Kaoru wished to answer the damn thing that kept on ringing but her fiancé won't allow her to. He ignored the phone that was ringing and then faced Kaoru, telling her to leave the damn phone alone.


	6. Blue Corn Moon

_Hello! About the previous chapter…well…I know it's like a bit awkward but then, I'm having a little bit of problems in this story oh well! I will be able to find it anyway! Thanks for putting me in review alerts! Hope this is your favorite story too! Hehe…! Im not pushing you guys but if you wish to, then it's ok and very good to me! in this chapter…well…don't scream or squeal in joy…I did…when I read the whole story all over again! Hehe…squeal! Anyway, hope this story is just right for everyone! Hehe! Thanks a lot to the reviews! Grins! Love you guys! Thanks a lot!_

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN RK AND THIS IS NOT BASED ON THE REAL RK SERIES! AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS' ATTITUDE MIGHT BE A BIT DIFFERENT BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY READING THIS FIC!**

**Chapter 6: Blue Corn Moon**

Hours later…

Kaoru washed her face, and then wiped it with a clean and dry towel. Staring at the mirror, she felt like she was stupid…but she keep on thinking to herself that more of Sanosuke Sagara at her side would help the hurtful memories of Kenshin and her together. It sounds dramatic…but then…this is what she thinks. If she is to forget someone, she has to do something…something different.

Dressed in her jeans and pink turtle neck, she decided to take a walk outside, leaving the sleeping Sano on the bedroom. She walked past the bedroom and then stuck a piece of paper on the refrigerator, it was written that she would be away…taking a small walk on the park a few meters away from home. Taking her coat before she could go, she inhaled deeply, and then exhaled her way as she stepped on the sidewalk.

* * *

The view was good, moon shining and all the ladies walking with the man they love, an arm draped on their shoulders. It was night, couldn't imagine how much time she took to sleep. As she slipped her arms on the sleeves of her coat, she crossed a road and then inserted her hands on the pocket of her coat. Sure it was cold and a bit windy, it made her chill in for a moment. Turning right, she could see the entrance of the park a few meters away. She made a rush of it and then looked on her sides, then saw the small grocery store she went shopping in minutes ago. It reminded her of Kenshin but it doesn't mean that she has to go back and take another long minute of Sanosuke…it's okay now. She made discussion on her mind, giving her thoughts a few instructions and a few guides if she ever saw Kenshin again.

Crossing another road, she looked at both sides to see if there are any cars going her way, of course, to prevent accidents. Her big day was only a few months away and she doesn't want to die before getting married.

Finally, she entered the park, walking around and then met a few neighbors. They greeted her, taking small talks about the upcoming wedding and then left with a cheerful goodbye and take-care-as-you-go-home phrases. Hands still in pockets and her blue eyes staring straight at the moon, it was beautiful. It reminded her of something…

"_Come on, Kenshin." She teased, pulling him to the line._

She shook her head, and then searched for a seat were she could simply rest her tired legs and stare at the big moon. It was a good view, but there were many painful memories that were going back to her thoughts. No matter how hard she wished she could forget it, the more it becomes clearer.

_"Remember this is one, Kenshin?" she asked, looking at the big machine. "This is where you asked for a kiss." He blinked many times, I did? He made a face, trying to remember and then finally did. "Oh yeah." He replied, "Do you want to have another?" She giggled, "I didn't ask for that!"_

The sapphire blue eyes looked away, looking at the empty seat beside her. If she looks at the moon again, the days when they were together might come back again. But then it simply comes back to her…hope Kenshin still remembers this.

_The red-head pouted, crossing his arms around his well built torso. She noticed his reaction and then reached for his cheek, pinching it slightly just to remove that sadness away. "Stop that, I don't want that on your face…" she whispered into his ear._

But it was weird, five years was long…and now that she's going to get married that's when she began to hunger for the man she loved…the man she loved five years ago. Maybe because she saw Kenshin and he doesn't remember her, then she saw the scar…the scar that was made because of the accident that happened before.

_The balloons slipped from her firm grasp and then it flew away. As they broke their kiss, they gazed at the balloons then the cart they were riding on moved._

It was coming back.

She wished she could just go home and cry it on the bathroom…or somewhere…where Sano couldn't determine what could she be doing, locking her self up in some room and- no. He must not wander.

Right.

Kaoru must go now, the moon's rays was giving her too much memories…all too painful and all too clear.

"_Kenshin." She whispered, "Thank you…and I love you…"_

_He grinned, not wanting to let go of every moment that happened. "Me too, Kaoru." He replied, "I love you and I want to be with you always…"_

_Always…_

She was about to get up and leave but then a mere presence of someone was there. As if that person was to say something to her. Kaoru doesn't know who it was, and she doesn't want to know.

"Umm…Miss." A voice spoke to her, "Is this seat taken?"

Kaoru doesn't want to look, as if it was bad luck and all. But then her head turned to that person.

Yep her guess and her instincts can be considered right. It was bad luck. With all the memories going back to her head, and all the pain conquered, it was added by this man that was standing near her. And now this fellow was asking her if the damn seat was taken.

Trying to control her body, she doesn't want to open her eyes wide or gasp in so much surprise. She just want to act cool…act as if she doesn't really know who this man is.

"Oh! No…no…it's fine, you may take a seat here." She blurted out, patting the seat next to her. And he sat, holding a bottle of water on his left hand and his right hand resting on his lap. Kaoru couldn't help look at him and stare but then if this man would think she was crazy and all, she could loose her chance to talk to him once again. Searching for files of words to say, she looked at him and then opened her mouth to say something.

"A no…"she began, "I was sorry about before."

His violet eyes snapped up, it was gazing at the moon but then he looked at the maiden sitting next to him. "What do you mean before?" he asked. Kaoru thought he was playing innocence or if he was just playing stupid.

"Um…that…you know…" she stuttered, she couldn't talk straight in front of him! "…at the grocery hours ago?" Finally, she was able to finish her sentence and swallow the lump on her throat. Observing the him, she could tell that he was thinking. He looked good on his clothes, red checkered loose coat, faint brown shirt and dirty white pants, paired with black shined shoes. He now dresses smart, not like before when he would wear a couple of loose jeans and then a top that would reveal his muscles…something a bit fitted.

"Oh, that one." He answered, his mind was registering what she did those hours. Looking at her, he was to ask what was all those commotion for. "That's ok miss but then why did you call me Kenshin?" he asked.

Kaoru sighed, the Kenshin she knew was not this calm and not this approachable. Better this new Kenshin or whatever his name right now is kind, gentle and then not very good to roar at. Kaoru made her self comfortable in her seat, crossing her legs and her arms as she was to answer. "Because you look like a friend of mine that…" she couldn't spill the milk. She wished to shake him like what she did before but if she did, she could loose the chance to talk to him once more…as said.

"That?"

"…I haven't seen five years ago."

He nodded his head in understanding her explanation…or her lies, "I see." He answered, "But you shouldn't do that to other people, they would think you were weird."

Kaoru felt something growling inside her, did he mean that she was weird that time? It made her blood boil, even this Kenshin doesn't remember her, there was a part of him that was still hanging…an attitude of a moron that she hated sometimes. "So, I…umm…I look weird?" she asked, easing the anger that made her think she was a complete moron. He gave a short laugh, popping a vein out of Kaoru's forehead. "No…but yes a little bit." He reasoned out, scratching his red locks. Then he brought his hand to his scar. Kaoru has to play innocence, if she wishes to have the old Kenshin back…somehow.

"What happened there?" she asked, pointing at the scar that was on his face. He looked at her and then saw what she was pointing at. "Oh, this one." He mumbled, tracing the scar with his fingers. "Got into a fight." He answered.

Kaoru wished to smile and also to frown. To smile since she knew what really happened, and frown since he...he doesn't know why he got that. "That's bad, uum…" she trailed off, not wanting to call him Kenshin, it might make him think that she's weird. "Oh!" he grinned, he forgot to mention his name to the ivory maiden beside him. "My name's Shinta. Yukishiro Shinta." He introduced his self, offering his hand. Kaoru gladly took his hand, another touch of his body…she thought. "Name's Kaoru…Kamiya Kaoru."

Shinta recalled quickly what he overheard somewhere when he was walking towards this place. So this Kamiya Kaoru was the one who was to be married! "Oh, so you're Kamiya Kaoru…you're going to get married right?" he asked, letting go of her hand. Kaoru wished to keep her smile, but then it hurt again. It was like facing the man she really wanted to spend eternity with and then began to ask her a question that left her speechless. But she must say something or else this Shinta would wonder why. "Um…yeah." She replied, trying to hide her gloominess.

"So where's the place?" he asked, feeling the excitement rush to his heart. In the first place, she thought that it was a good idea for her to meet up but then…it was true…pain was increased because of this moron….this…this Shinta. Trying to calm her senses down, Kaoru told her self that she would be able to finish this discussion without crying. 'If I did somehow, it's bad.' She told her self.

"Somewhere in Tokyo." She replied, making her self comfortable. Shinta smiled, it made Kaoru think that he was teasing her or tried to make her cry. Looking at Shinta, her blue eyes began to go blurry. Tears…it was the thing that blocked her eyes from smiling. Doing a fake yawn, she hoped that it would not make Shinta think that she was crying. "Congratulations." He greeted cheerfully, giving her his hand to shake on. Kaoru gladly accepted it again, her thoughts sighed…another hand contact again. Looking at the moon, she thought that this night was made for them…so that they could talk…_the big corn moon_…she calls it. Her lips smiled and then looked at Shinta, who was looking at the moon too. 'Kami-sama! Hope his memory would come back!' she thought.

"Do you want to come?" she asked, thinking to her self that this was still the Kenshin she knew and that she would hit jealousy in his heart…as much as she wanted. Looking at her with those violet calm eyes, he gave her a hearty smile, about to laugh. "It depends if your fiancé wants me to come…but if he says it's alright, then…I'll come." He answered. Then he made a pause, there was something he wishes to ask…another bad one. "I have a sister…" he added, "May she come with me?"

Kaoru was a bit shocked, oh yeah…his sister…Tomoe. But if she knew all about this…what would his sister say to her? Will she be mad? Kaoru was confused, she doesn't know what to say…loss of words. Her eyes met those calm violet ones she used to stare at all day long, Shinta was waiting for an answer. "Is it okay?" he asked again, referring to his sister's attendance on the wedding day. Kaoru began to think fast, she has to…even though he doesn't remember, she has to say something…something that could be believed well…heck…something like that. "Um…" she began, "I think I'll ask my fiancée for that one…same to your case." Better she was able to think that fast…

_Reviews? Hehe! Thanks a lot! I'll typing the next chapter ok? Hehe…:p_


	7. The Moon Shines On Her Face

_**Sigh!** Where are you guys now? Hehehe…just kidding! This story …well, I don't know! It's good…right? Hehehe…anyway, I have a tagalog fanfic and thanks for placing me in your review alerts and favorites!I was shocked that someone gave me a review for my tomoe! hehe! thanks for that one! mwahz for you!That made me smile! So…here it goes! Chapter seven!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN AND THIS STORY IS NOT RELATED WITH THE REAL RK SERIES. CHARACTER'S ATTITUDE MIGHT BE DIFFERENT.**_

**Chapter 7: The Moon Shines on Her Face**

The two former couples walked, they kept on talking…smiles on both faces and hearts were both warm. Kaoru couldn't help control her self, there were seconds that their hands would brush against each other. And as that happens, Shinta would beg his pardon and look forward as he walked smartly. Behind him, those blue eyes would sorrow, want to cry but then a set of violet eyes would search for it and then would try to bring happiness.

"It's night, Kaoru-dono." He told her, "Aren't you going to go home yet?"

Kaoru wanted to cry, she just remembered something from the past. When Shinta was still Kenshin, and they were both still single, they were friends…arguing about a lot of things. Students wished them to be together, most of them prayed for it. Whenever Kenshin would talk to her, say her name and all…her name would end with a grateful and sincere word. But then days have passed and he didn't call her with that name anymore…they were a couple already. Kaoru asked for it, to stop calling her like that and just simply call her 'Kaoru.' Students rejoiced on that situation and supported them a lot.

It bothers her…calling her Kaoru-dono made her feel like…they were friends again. But it was true, they already broke up years ago…but…why? But why does she feel this way? Kamiya Kaoru couldn't understand herself perfectly…someday she must.

"Oh…umm…what time is it by the way?" she asked, trying not to brush off her eyes, it will make Shinta think that she's crying…for some reason he may not know. Taking a quick look at his watch, he read the time and then faced her, opening his mouth to tell time. "It's 8: 57 pm." He answered.

"I see…" mumbling, she searched for something on the ground, scratching her boot against the park floor. Shinta looked at her, teasing her with his watery smile. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked, trying to catch the sapphire in her eyes. She noticed it and then jumped when she saw those calm purple orbs looking at her back. She gave a fain gasp, a matter of a confused reply.

Shinta sighed and then repeated the previous question, this time, Kaoru was listening. "Never mind, Shinta." She replied, "I'm fine with myself." His face questioned and then threw another smile. "Nah. I'll just walk you home." He cut through.

* * *

Those eyes opened, revealing a sleepy peak and then searched for the woman he loved somewhere. Getting up, he made a rush to the bathroom and then dressed in his best when he realized that she was gone.

He was about to topple over when he ran to the stairs and then to the kitchen, his pants were becoming rapid. Head looking to the left and then the right, those chocolate brown eyes finally spotted a piece of paper stuck on the refrigerator. Taking it with shaky hands, his eyes beaded and then crumpled it after.

* * *

"So this is where you live." He commented, "It's just a few blocks from ours…wow.' Kaoru looked at Shinta, she was to smile, laugh or grin but then something was stopping her. There was like someone behind that door…something tells her that something was wrong…something.

"So umm…goodnight?" he asked, not knowing what to say…damn he was confused! He hid a smile under a bitten lip and then peeped in between his bangs to Kaoru. Kaoru looked back, a smile on her face, she dared to…whatever happens. "Yeah…goodnight." She said back. 'Just like the old days, huh?'

Nodding, he walked off, looking cool as he really was and then came to a halt when he heard a sweet voice call his name. Looking back, he hid another smile, keeping it in his heart. "Yes, Kaoru-dono?" he asked, looking cool as he spoke. Kaoru had her hand lifted up high and then brought it down at an instant when he finally caught her attention. "Umm…thanks for the walk…it was much appreciated." She bid him goodbye. He grinned under his shadow, and then walked off, and then skipped.

Kaoru spun on her heel, and then grabbed the doorknob, pulling it to get enough balance. She pulled the house keys out of her pocket and then slotted one of them in the keyhole. Just as she was to turn the key, she heard it click, meaning someone opened the door for her. Shocked, she wondered who could it be.

"Kaoru…I have to ask you something."

Only a weak gasp escaped from her lips, her eyes widened and her heart thumped fast. How come he's not on work this time?

A pair of strong and angry hands grabbed her shoulders and then pulled her in, then shutting the door in an angry manner. Kaoru was shocked, what was that for? She wished to ask but then when her eyes met those angry glares, she gulped…what is he mad for?

He pushed her to the sofa, and then settle down with her for a moment. Kaoru couldn't speak, her lips were trembling and she was thinking that Sano is about to do something…worse.

"Kaoru…" he began, trying to catch her eyes. He didn't want her to get scared or freak out, he just want an honest answer. "Who were you with? Just now…heard someone talking with you."

Kaoru couldn't open her mouth to answer, there was something stuck in her throat. If she would tell Sano that she was with Kenshin, then he would get mad, struck her an angry glare and then shot her some questions…Since she couldn't answer, she looked at the ground, wanting to close her eyes and then waited for his next reaction. Sano noticed some fear that glittered in her eyes, maybe he was too rough on her. Just to make her calm, he took her hand and then clasped on it, giving her a smile. "Kaoru…tell me." he told her calmly, "I'm your fiancé and…and I'm worried." Kaoru looked at Sano, and then understood clearly what he meant. Softly as she could, she opened her mouth and then gave her loved one a smile. "Sano…please don't get mad at me." she told him, "You'll be surprised when I-"

Sano's eyes opened wide, what is she talking about? Did she have someone she loves? A firm grip on her hand made her feel that he was angry…shocked or surprised. "Who?" he asked, wanting to know. "Who were you with?"

Tears formed in her eyes, she was scared but he has to know. "I…I was…I saw him Sano." She whimpered. "I saw him…we talked…we…w-we walked together."

"Who?"

"It's him, Sano…Kenshin."

He let go of her hand, and then stood up. His face was slapped by what he heard...he couldn't believe it. "Kaoru. That was five years ago…this is now." He talked back. "And why talk to him, Kaoru?"

"Sano." She stood up, "Why are you mad at me? I was just asking how he is and also the upcoming wedding."

"Kaoru! Are you nuts?"

"Sano-"

"I'm his bestfriend and he will think that I betrayed him!"

"It was my wish! It was my wish to love you, Sano!"

Sano felt his jaw go silent. It was true, Kaoru wished him to love her and he did. It was five years ago…she asked for a kiss…to forget all. "There nothing he can do." Kaoru mumbled. Looking back at her, he wished to speak but then Kaoru raced him…it was important. "Plus…he's got amnesia." It silenced him more even…shaking his head in confusion, he left her in the sofa and then made his way up the stairs. Kaoru looked at the ground, did she say something so bad? She knows that this man is Kenshin's bestfriend but then…he has amnesia, meaning that Kenshin would forget him as his bestfriend…and also her as his former girlfriend.

* * *

Shinta skipped happily, he was able to meet a friend. Happy and contented he was, he entered his home and then tiptoed to his room so that he won't be able to wake up his sleeping sister. As he entered his room, he sighed happily as he lied on his bed…he hasn't felt this kind of feeling yet. Maybe he was inlove…maybe he was…

Shaking his head off, he could feel his cheeks tint and his lips pull into a smile. Hands folded behind his head as an improvised pillow, he sighed a laugh and then stared at the window.

Moon.

Again, it was the moon. It was beautiful…

The dark night sky…and the shade of blue that gave the moon's blush…it fitted perfectly to her appearance…

Her image smiled at the window, cheerfully laughing and then trying to pull him somewhere…something big. That big thing was something he didn't like to ride on but then he has to go. It brought him many memories…and that was were they first kissed…

He got up, his face covered in sweat balled into beads. He looked at the window, and then began to recognized that all those things was just a dream. It could be his future…it could be his past….but whatever it is, he doesn't remember having it before. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he tried to sit comfortably and then took off his coat. Again, it bothered him…even it was just a dream, there could be something that's important to it. A headache brewed to his forehead, it was mild, could be left alone but then it grew chronicly. He began to massage the sides of his head, it may help ease the pain but then it worsen. Trying to stand up, he felt his knees grow weak but then he has to fight it…he has to go out and search for something….medicine. yes! He has to grab a pill and then let it fight the headache away…but he can't…it's hard to walk.

'Damn this…hea…head-a-ache…'

He couldn't think straight…later he found out that he was slopped on the floor. Lying down there as his hand was stretched out towards the door.

* * *

Kaoru peeped inside, hoping to see Sano still awake. She felt sorry for him, this man was innocent, he doesn't know that his bestfriend forgot everything. Talk about updated…

"Sano…" she began, mumbling her words in the room's silence, "…may we talk?" There was still silence, no words or anything chirped. Sano was on the bed, lying on his stomach and a pillow that rested his chin. He was facing away from the bed, not wanting to be disturbed but here is Kaoru…wanting to talk about it. "Sano?" she asked again. Sano turned around, glancing at his fiancé and then got up. Sitting on one edge of the bed, he patted his side to tell Kaoru to sit down. Kaoru obediently did, her arms crossed and then as she sat down, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Sano wish to budge her head off but then…he loves her so much. Instead, he took her hand and then clasped it again, giving her comfort. "Sano, I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you earlier." She apologized, nearing her head to his neck. He smiled and then glanced on his shoulder to look at her comfortable blue eyes. "It's alright, Kaoru." He told her. "By the way, how did you meet?" Kaoru's eyes opened wide, what part should she tell him? She lifted her head off the shoulder and then sat up straight. "We…uumm…we met in a grocery store." She answered, "Just a few hours ago." She looked at Sano for any movements and then saw him nod repeatedly. "I see…" he replied, "And he didn't recognize you, right?"

"He thought I was crazy."

"Did he?" he pressed on, waiting for his answer. Kaoru was too impatient for her story, but then she noted to herself that if he asks what else he did, then she would tell him everything…but she won't tell Sano that she was crying.


	8. Same Ground

_Hey! There! Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter! And I think the numbers are decreasing…are they? Nah! Just kidding! This is the 8th chapter and I hope most would like it…please! _

_DICLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN RK AND THIS IS NOT BASED ON ITS REAL SERIES!_

**Chapter 8: Same Ground**

"He didn't recognize you?" he asked again, Kaoru didn't answer that question. It made her look at her fiancé's eyes and then look at the floor back. "Yeah, he did not recognize me at all." She answered solemnly. "I didn't…I don't know what to tell him…I-"

"Never mind it Kaoru."

Kaoru was silenced, she doesn't know what else to say. Looking at Sano, she felt another breeze of sorry rush to her skin. It's been a while since she's seen Sano like this.

"Let's just go to sleep." He recommended, trying to get some space for him to lie down to. Kaoru watched him do, wishing she could follow, she simply stood up and then looked outside the window…then she saw again the moon.

Another memory knocked her head, she doesn't want to see anymore.

Looking away, she faced the door and paused as she noticed Sano was waiting for her to sleep. "Kaoru?" he asked, "Aren't you going to sleep yet?" Smiling as she shook her head, "I'll just drink some tea." She answered.

Sano nodded, and then turned the other way, comfortably shifting his position to sleep. Kaoru looked at Sano and then searched for the lights to switch it off.

* * *

Kaoru was in the kitchen, the lights were off and silence ran around the room. There rested a cup of tea on the kitchen table. Pair of shaky hands wrapping the glass and were cooling off. Kaoru wanted to cry, it was all so clear. Now that she has Sano, the man who made her forget Kenshin, what will she do? What will she do about it? So what if she found out that Kenshin is now Shinta and he doesn't remember her as his ex-girlfriend?

She inhaled deeply and then exhaled, her eyes were staring at her steamy cup. Those questions were right, so what if Kenshin doesn't remember her. She's a forgotten memory now…its not that important anymore. Even so Kenshin met someone who could make him happy, there must be no effect…no. She still loves Kenshin, even if Sano and her were to wed.

She raised the cup and brought to her lips, sipping a few contents and then bringing it down again. "Kenshin…" she mumbled. Her thumbs traced the open mouth of the cup, leaving her mind blank.

"Why did you forget me?" she asked to herself in silence, "You're just kidding right?" A faint smile lined her lips and then she looked at the table. Her mind couldn't think of anything else but Kenshin.

It was weird, why can't she stop thinking of the poor boy? Worried? Still inlove? She knows she still loves him, after seeing him five years but still…there was something that bothers her. It was like…Kenshin's fault. How come she feels that Kenshin still loves her? She couldn't understand.

Bringing her head to the table, a tear dropped to her lap. And then another cry…

"Kenshin…" she mumbled once more. "I'm such a dramatic person but…but how come I can't stop loving you?"

She felt guilty, even though it was her idea to leave him through Sano. Only a kiss there made the whole thing stop but then his innocent appearance brought it back. It was troubling her so much…there was something wrong…

Finally. Her head snapped up, she was thinking about what happened years ago, the day when he asked for forgiveness on her windowsill…

"_What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at him straight in the eye. Despite the far distance, he could still see tears flow down her cheeks._

Right…that was what happened when she heard something hit her window. There was something…more… The reason was that when…

"_I'm here to say sorry, Kaoru." He apologized, bending on his knees._

Her eyes opened wide. Standing up, she made a noise when her chair was pushed a few inches away by her legs. This is it, when he apologized, he said something…

"_Please say you love me again!" he shouted, adding that to his previous sentence._

It was it…

"So stupid of me to forget." She mumbled, leaving the tear streaks in her eyes. She was staring at the window near her, moon's rays were flowing out…richly. Walking near the window, she could feel another set of painful thoughts. "Kenshin…" she mumbled once more, saying his name made her feel like she was in his arms again. "…why…why didn't you…"

A few inches from the window, she took her last step and then gazed at the moon. It didn't hurt her anymore, there was nothing to cry for…she knew it all…

True as it was…it was stupid for her…but then thankfully, she was able to think of the answer that matched perfectly to her nauseous case. A hand groped for the glass and then smeared a print on it. "…why didn't you tell me…" she whispered, leaving the tears flow to her cheeks. They gathered on her jawline, and then made their own way to her neck, the others just fell off. "…that you don't want me anymore."

She smiled, indeed it was true…Kenshin just walked away, not telling her to leave him alone. But Kaoru…Kaoru told her self that he was still her boyfriend…a man she loved. They both had the same thing…they didn't forget each other. If Kenshin were to have his memory back and they were to meet, he couldn't look at Kaoru…meaning he still loves her…there was still love.

* * *

Sano woke up, and then searched for Kaoru on his side…but she wasn't there. Assuming that she already woke up earlier than him, he got up, feeling lucky for the breakfast. It was morning already, the sun's rays trespassed the windows and then created light into the room. He made his way outside and then down the stairs to the kitchen. To his surprise, Kaoru was there…the only thing that is, she wasn't awake. Walking his was to hers, he reached for her silky hair and then patted it softly. Kaoru was sitting on the table, her arms as pillow for her head and she slept there.

Sano watched her carefully, why would she want to sleep here? Then he noticed the tear streaks on her face. 'She was…crying? Last night?' he thought. Frowning, he was thinking that it might be about Kenshin's case…or maybe about Kenshin all. He bent over to give a kiss on the cheek, a good morning kiss and then stood up to prepare breakfast for the both of them. Before he could walk to the cabinets, a hand pulled his arm, making him turn around and see that she was awake.

"Good morning." She greeted sleepily. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to sleep in the room last night."

"It's okay, Kaoru." He smiled, "You should go and fix yourself. I'll do breakfast." Kaoru was shocked, it made her wake up. Sano? Do breakfast? She chuckled, and then walked towards the bathroom. Sano watched her go and then began thinking what will he serve for breakfast.

* * *

Yukishiro Tomoe opened her brother's door, hoping that she could do a prank to wake him up. She was planning to put cream on his nose and then some on his hands. She entered the room sneaky but then, her plan had changed. Seeing her brother on the floor with his hand towards the door, she dropped her planned pranks on where she was standing and then ran towards Shinta. Embracing his head, she rested it on her lap and then tried to wake him up.

"Shinta!" she shouted, shaking his whole body. But it didn't wake him up, it made her panic. Her brother might have caught a headache last night…maybe met 'her' while he was on the park last night. Again, she wished to do another attempt, slapping him slightly on his cheeks. She did that several times until she succeeded in waking him up. She watched her brother sit up and then grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked, hoping that nothing wrong has happened to him. Shinta turned around, rubbing his eyes and then gave her a fitted smile. "Good morning, sis." He greeted her. Tomoe smiled, better…he's alright…just fine. Shaking her head slightly, she opened her mouth to ask something. "How come you're on the floor?"

"Huh?"

"You were sleeping on the floor…last night. You don't remember?" she asked, her panic meter was rising. It took a while for him to remember and then he smiled as he was to answer. "Oh that was nothing, sis." He answered, "Just got a headache and at the same time sssoooo sleepy."

Tomoe wished to smile but then something tells her that something bad happened last night. Shinta saw those words on her face, and then blurted out to explain. "It was true, sis!" he was to shout but it wasn't necessary just to explain. Tome gave her brother a smile and then stood up, still looking at her brother. "Take a bath now and I'll fix breakfast, ok?" Nodding, Shinta got up and then went straight to the bathroom as his sister made her way to the kitchen downstairs.

"Sano…could you remove your hands off my eyes?" she asked, her hands extended to anything she might touch. Sano smiled, this was a surprise. It was the first time Kaoru would be able to eat her fiancé's cooked meal. He led her to the kitchen, hands still covering her eyes and then pushing her to sit down on the seat. Kaoru smiled, she could smell the sweet smell of the food Sano had done for her.

"It smells good…what is this?" she asked, smiling and she sniffed more of the mouth watering scent. Smiling, Sano thought of a name as he loosen his hands on her eyes, hoping that she feels comfortable. "It's my special…something I wish to experiment on." He replied, grinning.

Gently, he removed his hands on her eyes, allowing her to see the food. Kaoru couldn't wait to open her eyes…then she opened them slowly, able to see the food on the table.

"Wow." She mouthed her words, as if eating them. Her eyes fixed on the beautifully arranged table. Two plates, one near her and the other far from her, were arranged as if she was to attend an important party or so. A candle was lit between the two plates and there was the food at the sides. A tall glass was at every plate's left, filled with sweet wine. Kaoru gladly took a glass as Sano sat down on his seat, in front of Kaoru. Smelling the sweet wine, Kaoru wished she could gulp everything but it could be arranged too. Sano took his glass and then lifted it, nearing to Kaoru. "A toast…for this breakfast." He announced.

Biting her lower lip, she fumbled it and then laughed. 'Weird.' She focused on these letters. 'What on earth has he drank?' Then she brought the glass to her lips, sipping a few contents. "Isn't this supposed to be at night? Dinner?" she asked, feeling weird on the huge perfect breakfast before her. Sano sipped his glass and then brought it down, "Nothing much…just my trip." He replied, then he took his chopsticks. "So…let's eat?"

_Yep! If some of you guys are from the Philippines, then the title is familiar already….hehe…yep it is… so the reviews please? Nah just kidding! Feel free to say anything you guys want to say! Ok? Thanks a lot and hugs and kisses to all who read!_

_Oh yeah, to those who has a friendster acct, then add me up! thanks a lot!_


	9. Anger is an Energy

_Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! Hehehe….oh yes, there wont be any sano and Kaoru fluff since it's darn not so…something. And I also find SanoKaoru…uhhh….it sucks…but it good if they were a couple like bf gf or something…but to fluff? I just recognized it was awful…thanks to that suggestion! I find KaoKen much better…and I think I should place fluff about them both? Should I?_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RK AND THE STORY ISN'T BASED ON THE REAL RK SERIES. THE CHARACTERISTICS MAY HAVE CHANGED…AND THAT IS OF THE PURPOSE OF THE STORY**_

**Chapter 9: Anger is an Energy**

There he sat. Indoors were boring to his thoughts…especially if it was so quiet. He was back at that park again…the park were he went last night…hoping to see her again. He brushed his bangs back, jeez he really is weird. The feeling grew stronger…last night, he was just smiling when he was thinking about her. And now? There was a feeling that he wanted to hold her hand if she was there…if and only if.

He crossed his legs and then watched people walk around. There were a lot of couples, he sensed. He watched a couple hold hands and then serving each other with a spoon. Sweet…he thought.

Flashes of light passed to his mind…there was something…there was something coming back…

He shook his head again, this was the second time it happened. What's with him? Every time she was in thought, these things would happen. As if there was something in his past. But he just met her, there was nothing else he could think of.

"Ano…mister?" a sweet voice asked. His eyes searched who it was and then smiled when it met. "Hello…uh…Kaoru-dono?" he asked, hoping he was correct with her name. Kaoru was shocked, it was Shinta! How could she have forgotten? "Oh, hi Shinta." She greeted, taking her seat beside him. "Nice to see you again."

"Me too…" he replied. Voices trespassed his mind, he shook his head again. Kaoru noticed he was shaking his head, she took a closer look at him and then grinned. "Are you ok?" she asked, worriedly. Shinta looked at her, jumped a little when he saw her looking at him. He caught his head and then gave her a smile. "Haii…I'm fine, Kaoru-dono." He answered. Kaoru giggled, why call her dono? "Stop calling me that!" she warned him teasingly.

"How come?"

"It sounds…weird…"

"What shall I call you then?"

"Kaoru…call me simply Kaoru."

"ok…Kaoru…."

Kaoru looked at him, there was a smile on her face. Shinta peeped on it, he couldn't react the way he used to! His hands were going shaky, there was that feeling again…he wished to hold her hand. "Do you want to go to the mall?" he blurted out. He wasn't supposed to say that but then…it was like there was someone whispering to him the words he was to say.

"What?" Kaoru asked, she was shocked to hear him say that. They just met…only to his condition, and was way too fast to ask her to go somewhere. Shinta shook his head in confusion, he was confused on his self. Then, he looked at Kaoru…her eyes automatically locked to his…it made him want to scream. "I asked you if you want to go to the mall…since there's nothing to do." He reasoned out. 'Hope I'm not too obvious.' He panicked. Kaoru shrugged and then stood up, her eyes on the sight that was in front of them…the sea. "Yeah, sure." She answered calmly. She has to play cool in front of him…or else. Red head couldn't move, there was impatience filling up and then his shaky fingers wanted to grab her hand…but he was able to stop it, again. Standing up, his legs wanted to melt but then he has to move, he might be…so inlove with her. Kaoru noticed the hard look in his eyes, as if there was something uneasy he cant control. "Are you ok, Shinta?" she asked, wanting to hold him as well. He looked at her and then in front of him, he stood up straight at then dusted his coat. "Yep, I'm fine!" he declared, and then he arched his arms, letting Kaoru rest her hand on it. 'Heck!' his mind screamed, 'What the heck am I doing!' Then they walked, making their way to the exit and then greeting a few people on the way. Some of them asked why are they together, if Sano and Kaoru already broke up…but then Kaoru would cheerfully answer. "We're just friends…" she grinned, then she pulled Shinta from the people's babbling mouths…gossip folks she meant.

They were near the mall, the one that was packed full of people. Kaoru scrunched her face, there's no holiday she could remember that day…nothing else. "Why crowded?" she asked, referring to the number of people that walked in and out of the mall. Shinta looked at her and then at the mall, he could see that the walls were decorated of hearts and ribbons. "Have you forgotten?" he asked her. She looked back, "Forgotten what?" Smiling, he pointed the mall and its decorations. "Valentine's day's near…only a few weeks." Kaoru watched where he pointed and then he looked back at him. "Oh so?" she asked, still not sure of what he was saying…he might be kidding of maybe people were just in a wrong phase. "Yeah." He replied. Kaoru nodded, she surrendered, oh well…Nevermind. "Let's go!" she told him, pulling towards the entrance of the mall.

* * *

"Kaoru…"he whispered, looking at the stores. He then looked at the maiden, she was smiling, her eyes were all on the store and her hand in her coat pocket. There was a ivory hand that didn't leave his arm, it was calm as it was really before. Shinta took her hand and then pushed it off, he thought it wasn't a good idea to be at the mall…especially with Kaoru. "Hn?" she asked, looking at the terrified he. "I just thought this wasn't a good idea…I think…I think I should leave you here." He told her. Kaoru laughed, this guy's weird! Taking his arm once more, she pulled him to a store which she found attracting but then he won't budge. "Shinta!" she told him cheerfully, "Come on!" Then she kept on laughing…but as she saw her companion's face, she felt silent. He was staring at the floor, his eyes were still of soft violet and his hands clenched. There was something wrong…something wrong is going to happen and he could sense it. Slowly, his eyes looked at her, both sorry and disappointed. "Shinta?" she asked, searching for something in his eyes. "Kaoru…you're engaged and you can't come in a place like this with me." he told her, "I think I should leave all the bliss to you."

Her face scrunched, what the heck is his problem right now? "Shinta, first you told me to go the mall and now…you leave me here?" she asked, her face frowned, leaving a line to her lips. "Come on, we're friends…right?" she asked, making it clear to his mind that people won't think that they were a secret couple. He pushed a smile to his lips and then nodded. "Ok." He replied, "Just remember not to find my hand when you're lost…we will look for each other, ok?" Kaoru was shocked at first but then she smiled…he was correct, she's going to be married. It made her frown but then she smiled her face, if Shinta saw that she was sad, then it would have meant something. "Ok." She answered, "Let's go that shop!" she pointed at the tainted windows and then began to walk that way, with Shinta at her side of course.

* * *

"This hat's cute." Kaoru commented, fingering the straw hat. It was painted black, white a white flower in the middle. A few small leaves surrounded the flower, scattered perfectly and with a purpose. Kaoru simply put it on, facing the mirror and then smiled at her image. "Does it look good on me?" she asked, looking at her red headed friend. Shinta smiled, she really looks good anyway. But the black cap made her hair blacker and her skin tone began to be a lot more…ivory. 'You look good in anyway you look, Kaoru.' He thought. "It looks good on you." he commented, fixing the hat on the sides. Kaoru smiled, they looked like a couple…series of flashbacks entered her mind. When she and Kenshin were shopping for Valentines and then he did the same thing…fixing the dress she just tried on, pinching her cheek and then kissing her cheek- but Shinta just fixed her hat…she wished this was the Kenshin she knew…the Kenshin that did the things before. But no, this was Shinta…a friend…only a friend, not the person she has turned down. If only his memory would come back…

"Hey!"

Her eyes blinked, she was thinking about him too much. Her world went back to reality, then she jumped a little to a surprise when she saw Shinta right in front of her. "Sorry!" she apologized, trying to hide her blush by turning around. Then she placed the hat back to the rack, it was beautiful but then she felt something missing. It made her turn her mood to buy the cute stuff down. Turning around, she smiled at Shinta and then inhaled deeply. "Let's go now, ne?" she informed him. A brow went up on Shinta's face, after trying on the hat…is she not going to buy this one? "Hey." He spoke, stopping her from exiting the shop. "How come not take the hat?" Kaoru stopped walking, then she looked at Shinta and met his confused looks. "It was a good hat." She replied, "I'll look for more, that way, it could save my money." Shinta shrugged, this girl's weird…no, correction…girls are weird. "Whatever you say!" he commented. "Where are we going?" Kaoru stepped outside and then looked around, there was nothing more eye-catching to her…this mall is…boring. Looking at her watch, Shinta stepped to her side and then looked at her, waiting for her answer. "So, where are going?" he asked again, getting a bit impatient. "It's almost lunch…wanna eat?" she asked, flashing him another smile. Shinta bloated, was he full? But if he wants to spend more time with her, then…it might be the only way. With a hand on his stomach, he groaned…he's not hungry yet. "Uh…I'm not yet hungry, Kaoru." He replied. Kaoru looked at him, and then noticed his scar…small but what a wonder it was to his face…and what an accident. "Oh…oh, ok." She replied, looking around, feeling a bit upset. Shinta noticed quickly her sudden reaction, is she sad about it? "Uh…but if you want to eat, then it's okay with me." he reacted quickly, "I'll wait for you to finish." Kaoru's eyes snapped up, what did he just say? "NO!" then she silenced her self, "No…its fine…I'm a bit bored by the way…" Shinta pressed his lips together, she was bored? 'Gotta think of something, Shinta!' he thought, searching for something interesting. "Uh…Kaoru?" he asked, he felt stupid standing near a shop with a girl he barely knew…now.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to watch something?"

"Watch?"

"Yeah…um, the movies." He mumbled, "If you want to watch something." He was confused! What should he say? This isn't a date but it feels like one! Just as he was to tell her something, he heard someone snicker. "Look at this idiot, can't move a girl." Then the voice laughed along with his pals. Shinta wanted to look back, but if he did, he would be forced to fight. Kaoru heard it alright, she was shocked about and then felt bad about her friend. What they said could make him melt in disappointment. Looking back, she search for the idiots and then saw a group of guys that were backed up against the wall. They kept on laughing and then talked more about Shinta. Her blue eyes glared at them, she has to take a step forward. Then she saw Shinta's hand clench, this is it…she has to do the move. Marching her way to the 'gangsters' she shot them another angry glare and then stopped when they caught her attention.

"Who said he was an idiot?" she growled, looking at each in the eyes. One of them pushed his self against the wall. He was wearing a black leather jacket, his long violet hair up to his shoulder and his ears composed of three piercings…each. He looked low at Kaoru, since he was taller than her by a few feet. "Look at this guys, missy thinks she's tough." He laughed, looking at his other friends, who all looked the same. Before he could take another comment, he felt a hard slap to his cheek, making him step back a little. It caught attention of the few people in the mall…luckily, no guards saw it and no one said a word. Most of them thought it was a lover's quarrel. "Now who the fu-" Before the punk could finish, his sentence was blocked by someone who just came in. It was Shinta, Kaoru was shocked and both happy for it. The idiot couldn't speak…Shinta's image was scary. His soft violet eyes went to yellow color and his red locks glared furiously. Mostly, his scar was noticeable…it created a much scarier effect on his image, making the punks run. Kaoru went near Shinta and then saw the yellow look on his eyes. Shocked as she was, she tried to calm his senses down…talk to him. "Hey." She began, shaking him by the shoulders.

_Blink…blink…_

Shinta shook his head and then looked around, most of the people were looking at him. Shocked, he grabbed Kaoru's hand and then they ran to the elevator, hoping they could get out of the sight of most people. Then they reached the third floor, exiting the elevator and then walking out of it calmly.

Kaoru looked at Shinta, 'That was weird…but sure did help get rid of paparazzi's.' Then they strode off, towards the counter to get some tickets. "What shall we watch?" Shinta asked Kaoru, looking at the posters of some movies. Kaoru shrugged and then searched for something funny. "Do you want to watch something scary?" he asked. Kaoru just swallowed hard…she hated it.

_Is it good? hehehe...gimme a review! tell me if its good, a crowd pleaser or it takes you to boredom...anything! read the story of course_


	10. Too Early for Valentine's

_Hello! Thanks for those who gave reviews and yes, I wont give you any SanoKao fluff…my cousin was laughing at it and said that it was disgusting to read! Hehehe…I was thinking if I would place a KK fluff here…should I? Do you think I should? Hhhhm….maybe not! I dunno…I think yes. I was thinking that this story will be up to the day Kenshin and Kaoru will be married and have Kenji in their arms. Well…yeah, I was thinking how will Kenshin get his memory back…I have one in mind and if ever you have a suggestion to it, then give me that one! It might help!_

_**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN RK AND THE CHARACTERS HAVE THEIR OWN CHARACTERISTICS IN THE STORY…SINCE IT'S BASED ON THE STORY AND I DON'T OWN RK!**_

* * *

**__**

**Chapter 10: Too early for valentines**

* * *

"Shinta! I'm going to kill you!" Kaoru nearly screamed, they were to watch a scary movie and she was dragged to their seat. She hated it…she really did. They were sitting in the middle of the cinema, surrounded by many people. The movie wasn't starting yet, but to Kaoru, she felt like it was. She was so scared her grip on Shinta's arm tightened. "It's ok, Kaoru." He calmed her down. "It's just a movie." Looking at her seatmate again, she wanted to strangle him…but she couldn't. "You are going to pay for this." She warned him. Then she sat uncomfortably on her seat as the lights went off. Her eyes on the big screen and her hands were on Shinta's arm. Just as the movie started, she hoped she will be alright as she watched it. 'Help please….' She whined, blue eyes looking at the screen as some eerie screams escaped on the cinema speakers nearby.

* * *

Still her hand on his arm and her head bowed down in so much fear, they made way for the exit. Better the movie was already finished and it was just short. Shinta looked at her, he felt so much fear rose to her neck…he felt sorry for her. He pushed her hand away and then wrapped an arm on her, just to give her comfort. "Kaoru, do you want to eat?" he asked her, while walking their way to the escalator. Kaoru didn't make a noise, all the fear was inside her…but then the movie. The movie was same as Kenshin's incident, it made her fear worsen but with Shinta's arm on her shoulders, she felt that it was okay. They stopped to a spot and then waked towards the empty bench. As they sat there, Shinta's arm remained and then held on her other hand.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" he asked her, hoping that the movie didn't make her so scared. Looking up, her blue eyes were covered with tears. It wasn't because of the movie, she remembered the crash…the accident and then felt another breeze of sorry brush through her head. She was looking at the man she was worried for and had no idea for whatever reason she was crying. "Kaoru!" Shinta panicked, had he made her scared too much? He let go of his hand and then pulled out a handkerchief and then dabbed her eyes with it. Kaoru let her hand slip to that hand and then take the cloth instead. She wiped her own tears and then sniffed as she settled it down on her lap.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry." Shinta apologized, thinking it was the movie that made her cry in fear. "No, it's fine." She told him, slipping the handkerchief to his hand. "I just remembered something." Shinta was relieved, she was okay. Pressing his lips together, he wanted to ask her something…if they were to eat. "Do you want to eat now, Kaoru?" he asked her calmly, removing the arm on her back. "I'll pay for whatever we order." Kaoru looked at Shinta again and then tried to smile cheerfully as she was able to do before, even though her puffy nose and swollen eyes were there. As they stood up, they began looking for something to eat.

* * *

A pair of serious eyes were nearby, watching the two make their way towards a restaurant. It wasn't fancy nor does it look expensive, it was just simple…like other restaurants that surrounded them nearby. This person fixed his jacket, about to approach the two on their table but he stopped. It might not be the perfect time to tell them. Grinning, he kept his eyes on them, ordering their food and talking.

"I think that's the two boss was talking about." He mumbled to his self, making sure he looked good and the papers were in hand.

* * *

Shinta waited for the order, looking at the glass window that was beside him. Outside were the people on the mall, walking and talking at the same time. Amongst the huge crowd, something was telling him that there was something wrong…as if like someone was keeping watch of them since the start. Shrugging the weird feeling off, he grinned at the walking Kaoru and began the conversation.

Minutes have passed and finally their orders came. Smiling at their meal, they said their thanks and then took the utensils to start gobbling. They weren't eating something heavy, Kaoru didn't want to spoil him. Instead, they ate something composed of salads and some bread, paired with fruit juices. "Are you okay now, Kaoru?" Shinta asked, making sure that the fear was gone by now. Kaoru wiped her mouth with the tissue and then nodded. "Yep." She answered. It made Shinta smile. He watched her eat the salad greens and then he sipped his glass. Looking at the window, he felt that he has done this before…as always. He felt the same thing when he was watching a movie with her and then when they were sitting on the bench. Whatever that was, he left it off and the turned to look at her again. Taking his fork, he ditched into his meal and chewed slowly. He watch Kaoru as he ate, it was fun being with her. This is no date to her but to him…it was something like that. Shinta frowned at the sight of the ring. That engagement ring was irritating to his sight and he felt a glow of anger as he stared at it more.

Kaoru stood up, it caught Shinta's senses. She smiled at him and then wiped her mouth. "Let's go?" she asked. Smiling, he nodded with pride and then stood up too. Just as he was to take a step forward, he remembered something. He paused there and looked at Kaoru, who was walking her way to the exit of the restaurant. He watched her turn around and look for him. Kaoru scrunched her face, what is he doing there? Forcing a grin to his lips, he looked around and then at her. He opened his mouth to say something before people would think they were ridiculous. "Kaoru, the bill." He told her. At first he didn't understood but then she walked up to him and then giggled. "I'm sorry, Shinta." She told him, giggling. Then they called a waiter and giggled as they sat down. It was indeed funny.

* * *

Same as it was five years ago. They both laughed as they walked their way nowhere. Kaoru was holding on Shinta's arm as they kept on laughing. People thought they were drunk or there was something wrong with them. "I can't believe I was in such hurry!" Kaoru giggled she was holding her stomach with the other hand. She looked at Shinta and then saw that he was getting red. "What's up with that?" he asked, trying to calm down as he stopped walking. Kaoru took a breather and then inhaled deeply, then she faced Shinta with her blue eyes. Lolling her head to one side, she began to think…what has got into this person? But then he was right…yeah…correct, what was all that for? "I…I…I don't know." She replied, trying to hold on to herself. She was staring at the person she loves and now…the feeling was coming back again. And there was this feeling…a ray of light had shone on her heart, trying to tell her something that she couldn't figure out.

'Damn…' she thought. 'What did surround the world today?' She could feel her lips opening and her face going close to his. To Shinta, he doesn't know what she was doing but then he felt like doing the same thing too. He wanted to close his eyes and then embrace her…smell her sweet jasmine scent…damn…she was soo beautiful.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

The two startled, was someone there? Watching them want to kiss? Looking whoever said that, they were startled at the site of a weird commercial guy and a few couples surrounded them. Kaoru looked at the man who was in front of them, he was holding some tickets or some money. Looking at him from head to toe, she really thought about this person. "Weird." She mumbled. The man bowed, and then took a step back. His personality was weird and soo different, since the damn man kept on smiling.

The man coughed and then bowed, another smile on his lips. "Hi. I'm Mr. Banks." He introduced his self. "You two just won a prize!" A brown went up on Shinta's face, prize? For what? The best kiss category? "What do you mean?" he asked, he was puzzled….and hoping that this Bank didn't see what they were up to…or whatever he saw.

Sighing, Banks inhaled deeply and then opened his mouth, preparing his self for any questions the two might ask. He has encountered a few couples like these before and this one might be the worst. 'Tsk tsk…these guys are too innocent…kids these days.' He chuckled. Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth to answer them…and also calming his senses down just by any case the day might go worse. "You haven't seen any posters around here?" he asked, hoping they did. The two shook their heads…they were sure. They only saw a few decorations for the upcoming Valentines Day and then that! 'I knew it.' The commercial man thought. 'Oh well…'

"You two have won two free tickets to this restaurant!" he told them and then handed over the tickets to Kaoru. "You two are the best couple and the sweetest couple we've ever seen around the mall! I've been observing you guys for hours…oh yeah…and you are to use that one Valentine's Day!" Banks announced. A few applause roared among the people and there was camera shooting them, Kaoru shooed the camera away and then bowed down in thanks. "Thank you very much!" she said and then grabbed Shinta's arm to make way to the exit. This was unexpected and so…embarrassing! Kaoru passed the people who where staring at them and the tickets on her hand. They weren't a couple and she swear that they ain't a couple…no more…they were just friends. Shinta was pulled by Kaoru, he was calm and he doesn't have any idea why Kaoru was pulling him outside. But to him, it was his lucky day…he had the date with Kaoru this day and then on Valentine's day…it was luck…and he called it.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope you give me any reviews or the comment how will Kenshin have his memory back! I have one in mind (as said) and I'm not sure if I would apply it to my story…hard to think of it but your comments can be better than what I'm thinking!_


	11. Is it over?

_Hehee! Thanks for those who gave me a review! I love you guys! Oh yeah, those who read my Tomoe, I'm going to have a part two of it. Check out my profile for more information about the story…the most awaited? Hehe…hope you put suggestions to it too!_

_**Rurouni – maxi** I was thinking of that too! Hehe…but it looks too fast…I'll make people hang on the cliff with this one. Kaoru will meet Kenshin at the 4th avenue, kiss, make love and then Tomoe will find out about their relationship. And that's when Sano comes in and then get back to Kaoru. They will get married but then Shinta will come to the rescue and grab Kaoru…and the story goes on! Nyahah! It ruined the thrill but I know you'll wait for the moment for this to happen…lolz_

_**Aranare221** hehe…yep! They will be back!_

_**royalBlueKitsune** they really are! The original…I don't support Tomoe that much but she's okay with me…sigh…there are a lot of reasons why I like Tomoe…see my story for details._

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T WON RK AND SOME COMPANIES IN HERE…INCLUDING THE FAMOUS STARBUCKS AND COFFEE BEAN. CHARACTERISTICS MIGHT HAVE CHANGED…**_

* * *

**__**

**Chapter 11: Is it over?**

* * *

Kaoru tighten her grip on his arm, he was dragging him somewhere. This isn't acceptable…could it be happening again?

Kenshin was lost, he was the person who loved her and she loved him back. And Shinta…well, he was the person who loved Kaoru…but she doesn't know it yet. Puzzled on her situation, the two that were in the mall hours ago were now darting street to street. Kaoru couldn't accept the fact that they were a couple…they weren't…and no more…but she still loves the old Kenshin.

They ended up sitting on that same park again. Shinta was standing up, staring at the panting and confused Kaoru. She was shaking her head persistently and was panting hard. He too was confused…why did Kaoru pull him that much…was there a reason for it? Sitting down, he brushed his bangs back and then stared at the afternoon that was there before them.

'Kami-sama.' He sighed in relief, 'Today seems to be…different.' Then he looked at Kaoru, she was in excruciating pain and her face…there's sadness and puzzled thoughts. 'Is there something wrong?' he asked his self. He looked at her once more and then took her by her shoulders, letting her sit down.

The red head tried to smile and then made sure everything was fine. He could see the tears that were trying to form in her eyes. Did she feel ashamed? Disappointed of what happened minutes ago? Maybe.

Shinta felt more worries and he tried to soothe Kaoru's sobs down. He wanted to ask but then it might be useless. What he doesn't know that she was crying because of what happened in the past. Because of what happened those days where she felt more pain than today…she was crying because she still loves him…now. Kaoru covered her eyes with her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. She could feel that Shinta wanted to ask her about something, tell her something but if ever he did…she wont answer…and luckily he backed up.

Kaoru couldn't believe what was happening, this can't be fate and this can't be luck either. There might be something on her or on them both that made them develop a new kind of friendship. Whatever it was, she has to put aside the thing she feels for him. But it won't go away…it might stay.

'Kami-sama!' she cried, 'If there's something that would bring Kenshin back, then let it happen!' Then she sobbed again, feeling the hand of the man she loved loll her head to his shoulders. Although Shinta doesn't understand her problems or her feelings, he wanted to help her…solve something or help her in some problem or whatever. Poor him…his innocence led a problem and Kaoru wished she had never met this man she was beside with.

Standing up, Kaoru took a smooth breather and then glanced at Shinta. Sure there was an innocent smile in his lips but he felt sorry for her at the same time. An ivory hand wiped her eyes and then stared at the man she was with. Turning to her left, she stomped her way to exit the park. To Shinta, he was sure shocked of what she was doing. He stood up too and then ran to catch her arm. Pulling it, his eyes opened wide at the sight of Kaoru…

"Kaoru?" he asked, looking at her. Her eyes were swollen and then her nose was puffed. She was serious, glaring back at him as if she was telling him to leave her alone. Due to her reaction to him, he backed up…letting go of her arm and then watched her walk away. To him, it was weird…as if there was something up…

People looked at them as if there was a love quarrel between the two. And also unluckily for them, one of Sano's friends saw it…and he's to call him on the phone to tell him everything he just saw.

* * *

Kaoru walked, ignoring all the people who whispered behind her backs if she's alright. She felt she was in some show…showing people her life since she was born. A few people were there, wanting to approach and ask her how she feels but she glared at them back and then walked her way faster. As she reached the door of her home, she took out her house keys and then opened the door. As she entered, she expected someone to be there but there wasn't anyone there…as she sees it. And then she hurriedly made her way to her bedroom, plopping her tired and sad body on the bed. Lying on her stomach, she groped for a pillow and then sunk her head on it, continuing her cries.

"I wish I haven't seen you…" she mumbled repeatedly. Cradling the pillow on her arms. She cried louder and louder, unknowingly, there was someone who was listening to every word that she said. "I wish we weren't a couple…those years before…" she mumbled once more.

The crying Kaoru doesn't know that there was someone behind her, someone was listening to her…someone that really loves her…someone who cares for her…but this time…he's mad.

"Damn you Kenshin…why am I falling for you again?" she growled on the pillow. Before she could speak another word, she felt someone grasp on her leg. It made her turn around and gasp… "Sano?"

* * *

Hands in pockets and a frank line on his lips, Shinta walked. Glum of what happened, it was weird. Why would Kaoru run away? There was nothing done there…only that they were called the best couple. Oh yeah…he began to remember her calling him Kenshin. He thought about the name and then decided to ask Kaoru about it…

As the light went green, he pulled out something from his pocket. It was a certain piece of long paper…a ticket. He held it on his nose level and then read what was written. "Free dinner…eat all you can…4th avenue café." He mumbled while reading. Shaking his head, he inserted the ticket on his pocket and then waited for the stoplight to go red. He blew, as if he was smoking, thinking about the 4th avenue café. That café had the best services, good food and expensive taste. It was located near the mall, a few blocks from their home. If you think about the rich coffee they serve, think about Starbucks…but a bit more expensive…yeah Coffee Bean.

Finally the light went red, and he was able to cross the other side of the road. He can't help think, looking on the ground as he walked, not looking at the lights that were going to hit him.

* * *

Kaoru made her way to sit on one edge of the bed, wiping the tears on her face and then staring at the man she was engaged with. She felt like falling on a well, the angry and shocked glares were hitting on her hard. "Sano…" she mumbled, trying to look at him in the eye. The man was mad, shocked and he couldn't accept that his fiancée was mumbling words…words that she loves someone else. With Sano standing on the door way, Kaoru couldn't look straight at him. They couldn't utter a few words…and they don't know who will start. Sano coughed, signaling her that he'll start talking.

"Umm…I just got home." He told her, "Sorry I was interrupting your…happy moment." Then he walked his way to the bathroom, stomping and angry…well, jealous. Kaoru watched him do and then stood up to follow him. She took hold of his shoulder, expecting him to turn around. But she didn't expect him to slap her. She was shocked, cupping the painful cheek and then slowly looked at her fiancé.

"Sano-"

"BITCH!"

Kaoru was shocked, she haven't seen Sano this mad. And he even called her bitch! But…it was true…she accepted the fact that she really is a bitch. Tears in her eyes, Kaoru nodded and let the tears flow down on her cheeks. She was biting her lower lip, stopping it from shaking.

"Fine." She replied, "I really am to you."

Sano snorted and then faced the cabinets. Opening one, he got a huge bag and then stuffed his clothes there. Their relationship ends there…

Kaoru couldn't say anything, she was just biting her lip and then staring at the man before her. She watched him finished a bag and then took another smaller bag, stuffing another sets of clothes there. As he finished, he looked back at her, carrying his bags and then glaring at her.

"Move." He warned her.

"Look, can't we just talk?" she whined, controlling her tears.

"Talk?" Sano asked, "It's useless, Kaoru."

"Even though I love him, he won't love me back…cause he knows that we love each other." She replied, controlling her fears and whines. Her heart beat faster than the usual, she couldn't accept the fact that Sano was THIS mad at her…and he wouldn't even agree a small talk.

"He already loved you!" Sano talked back, shouting at her. He dropped his bags and then took another mad glare to her. "You know what? I think you had a glorious time in the park…and you really did."

Kaoru was shocked, did he…saw them on the park? "I was crying, and I'm in need of help that time." Kaoru reasoned out. Better they weren't caught on the mall…where they were to…

Sano shook his head, it wasn't true. Taking the bags, he pushed her and then ignored the sets of cries. Then it irritated him, turning around and then looking at her. He wanted to shout at her, tell her to stop crying and shut up…but he can't. Though he was mad at her, there was still something inside him…a piece that loves her still. He looked at the bed and then at Kaoru. Flashbacks of them sleeping and teasing each other hit his mind. He shook it off and then looked at Kaoru once more.

"See the bed, Kaoru?" he asked her, "That bed is free for the two of you to fuck on." Kaoru swallowed hard, this is not the Sanosuke she knew. Then he left, slamming the door shut.

The ivory maiden slumped on the floor, looking at the door, hoping that it will open but then it didn't. What should she do? There could be no more things to think of…and everything was her fault. Seeing her vision blur, she felt weak and then cry more. Little by little, her head tilted to the side and then she fell on the floor…unconscious and guilty…she wished she could leave the world and die.

* * *

_Reviews eh? thanks a lot!_


	12. True Feelings

_12th chapter! I'm so excited why I posted this chapter! Wwaaahhh! Oh yeah, about all the things I said to Rurouni Maxi, I think I will change the whole plot. Hhhhm…not exactly all but maybe…a little bit of it. **A big question for all, I was thinking about the ending of this one…what do you want? A happy ending or a sad ending with a dramatic drop**:p I dunno…I was thinking of something…but I go for the sad ending….cause I will star Kenji it that part. So…vote for it okay?_

_**Royalbluekitsune** – you really are a kitsune! Ahahah! Are you sooo…excited for the KK fluff? I think it will be on the next chapter…:P_

_**"reader"** – sad? Hhhm…for Kaoru yes…but I think for Sano? He's more than sad and hurt…let's say…angry… :p_

_**Are-en 1**- this one may look short…but I think this is enough for the chapter… :D enjoy reading!_

_**Vixenia** – here's the chapter you've been waiting for! I hope you enjoy:D_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RK AND CHARACTERISTICS OF THE INVOLVED CHARACTERS MAY HAVE CHANGED…**_

* * *

**__**

**Chapter 12: True Feelings**

* * *

Shinta blinked, he sure heard a loud scream behind him. As he looked to his left, he saw the huge bus, about to hit him but thankfully, it came to a halt. But it didn't stop Shinta from walking, he just stared at the driver as he walked and then looked at his way home.

On the other thought, what shall he do with the ticket in his pocket? Go eat by his self? It was supposed to be a Valentines date or something…and it might seem that there won't be a date. He guessed that Kaoru won't come to that dinner…and he won't dare knock at the door of their house, if he only wants to receive a hard hit to the face…oh yes he would.

But what if Kaoru shows up? What would the day be? What would happen? And of course…what will he do? Shinta couldn't hide his blush, he began imaging if Kaoru would kiss him or they would kiss just like minutes ago. No…Kaoru has Sano and they are going to get married. Shaking his head, he thought, when is he going to have someone in his life?

A few minutes later, he finally reached their house. Opening the door with a key and then slamming it after. He saw his sister in the living room, reading newspaper and at the same time, waiting for him to sit down beside her. So he did, sighing and then sitting down next to his sister. Tomoe brought the paper down and then looked at her brother. She saw sadness in his eyes, it made her feel to talk to him.

"Something wrong, Shinta?" she asked, lifting his chin with careful fingers. Shinta shook her hand away and then looked at his feet. Should he tell her about Kaoru? About what happened that day?

"Nothing wrong, oneisan." He groaned, feeling uneasy. "It's just that…"

"That?"

Shinta pressed his lips together, should he tell her? He was so confused and so bum. How should he begin with his sentence? The red head began to think quickly before his sister would shake him off with a lot of questions. "Ano…oneisan." He tried to speak up. "How does it feel like when you are inlove?"

Startled, Tomoe was shocked about it. She hasn't heard these kind of words from Shinta's mouth…only from Kenshin's. "What do you mean?" Tomoe asked, "Did you meet up with someone?"

Shinta tried to nod, it made Tomoe smile a lot. "I see…" she mumbled a smile. "So you did fall inlove with someone you met at the park."

A nod. Shinta could speak, he was too shy to admit to his sister that he was inlove. It sounded corny but still that is what his true feelings are. "I see now…" Tomoe grinned, "This young brother of mine wants to court someone." The two violet eyes snapped up, is sister nuts? For real? "NO, wait!" Shinta wailed, "You didn't hear me correctly."

"Hn?"

"I was asking you if…is this the feeling when you are inlove."

Tomoe nodded, stifling a giggle on her lips. Shinta was like a kid, falling to the arms of puppy love. Tomoe looked at him once more, yep, it seems to be puppy love. "Alright." She spoke, "I'll help you with that situation." Fixing her self into her seat, she faced Shinta and then took a pillow, for her arms to rest on. "First, who's the girl?" she asked, smiling. She was so excited, she could barely hear what Shinta was to say.

Shinta opened his mouth, his sister seems to be so happy. "Her name is…" he began, wishing he would not say the rest.

"Yes?"

"Uhhh…Kamiya…K-Kaoru."

Shocked as she was, she wished she had never asked her brother about it. Tomoe thought he was just joking, shaking her head, she doesn't want to accept that her brother has fallen for this woman…again. She thought her brother could fall inlove with someone…someone who would not break his heart. "Shinta!" she cried out, "Not her!"

Confused, Shinta stood up, does she…know Kaoru? "Do you…do you know her?" he asked, he felt brave at that time. Preparing for any words she could strike at him. He would not allow anyone to hurt the person he loved…anyone…not anyone.

Tomoe felt stupid, why did she counter react? She has to think of something to say back…or else…

"She's going to get married in a few months!" she told him. Shinta wanted to laugh, Tomoe's smile turned to a frown. "But I just love her!" he replied, "I'm not stealing her from the person she loves!…or from the person who loved her back!"

Tomoe couldn't believe her ears, was Shinta shouting at her? "Are you shouting at me?" she asked, shouting back. Shinta backed up, and now she thinks he was talking to her harshly? "I'm not shouting at you!" he talked back. Then they created silence, Shinta looked at the floor. He couldn't believe he was this so inlove with her. "So you are really crazy about her." His sister spoke, hands on her hips. Shinta shook his head, then he looked at Tomoe, who was waiting for an answer. Seriously, he replied, "Yes."

Tomoe stood up, shaking her head. "You have completely lost your mind…" With that, she left her brother and then made her way upstairs.

Shinta looked at the empty seat and then at the floor. Where was the thing wrong there? He only told her that he loves Kaoru and then…there…that's' all.

But there was something correct on what she said…

* * *

"…_So you are really crazy about her…you have completely lost your mind…"_

* * *

Tomoe sat on her bed, looking at the phone. Was she to call that man? Who was responsible for his memories? Responsible for all of this?

Finally, she stood up and then took the phone in her hands. She was to press a button but then her fingers began to be shaky, her heart began to beat faster and she felt tears wanting to fall down her eyes.

Shaking it off, she rushed to dial the numbers and then took another breather. Inhaling, she waited for the person on the other line to answer the phone.

What should she tell him? How will she begin with the bad news?

Before she could think of a statement, the phone was picked up. Tomoe panicked, she doesn't know what to say.

"Hello?" the other line asked. "Who is this?"

"Uhh…this is Yukishiro Tomoe speaking."

There was a fine line of silence. Then the other line replied, "Oh, Tomoe…what do you want to tell me?"

"There seems to a problem…"

"What is it?"

"Well…they're meeting each other…and might've fallen inlove as well…"

"…tell me more about that…"

* * *

Morning came, Tomoe was to prepare breakfast. She stuck her ear to Shinta's door but heard nothing. Curious, she opened the door and her brother was nowhere to be found. As fast as she could, Tomoe ran to the kitchen, he might be there, making his own breakfast or for the two of them. But she was wrong, her brother wasn't there either. Only a small note replaced his presence, making an excuse that he went off somewhere.

Shinta walked, he was looking at the streets as he did. According to his watch, it was 7 in the morning. And at that time, a few shops would open. Most of the shops nearby open at ten in the morning and people would scatter around to look around.

Finally, he reached the place he was to go to. Approaching the gate, he noticed that it was open. It made him panic with fear, then he rushed his way inside, closing the gate and doors after. He looked everywhere for Kaoru…kitchen, dining rooms…but she was nowhere to be found in the first floor. And there was the last place to look for…the bedroom on the second floor.

Running up the stairs, Shinta hoped that Kaoru will be okay. As he scrambled his way to the room, he saw a hand on the bathroom. Thinking it was Kaoru, he ran his way there and then hugged Kaoru in his arms.

He could hear her breathe, he could feel her move, so she's okay. But she's not awake. Carrying her in his arms, he supported her neck and then her legs. He looked at her, her beautiful ivory face and her midnight hair gracefully going with the gravity. As he carried her to the bed, he watched her head, it might hit anything.

Then carefully as he could, he lay her down on the bed. Looking behind him, he groped for a chair and then sat on it, then he kept a close watch at Kaoru. Placing his hand on her forehead, he confirmed that she doesn't feel well. Then he stood up, walking towards the bathroom and then searched for a washcloth, the one that he could place on Kaoru's forehead.

Finally, he saw a perfect cloth for her forehead. Taking it in his hands, he wet the cloth and then squeezed the excess water and then he folded it neatly. Then he walked up to Kaoru, gently resting the damn cloth on her forehead and the watched her carefully.

With all those shallow breathes, he felt that he couldn't look at her anymore. There was nothing she could do but pity her and to help her. Whatever happened, he decided to ask her later when she wakes up.

Shinta lifted the cloth from her forehead and pushed the damp hair from her forehead. About to apply the cloth back, he looked at her face again. It was weak, lonely, wanted comfort and he is to take care of it. Standing up with the cloth in his hand, he neared his face to hers. He really crazy for her…and he hungered for her in some way.

On that contact, he could smell her sweet scent of jasmine. Her smooth ivory face, how he wished to kiss it right there and then. "Kaoru…" he inhaled her name. Bringing his lips to her forehead, he decided to do what he wished to do. He brought his face lower and then kissed her forehead. He let his lips stay there for a moment, with his eyes closed, imaging that it was her lips he was kissing. With his lips on her forehead, he murmured, "Kaoru…I love you."

_Reviews ok? And remember to vote if you want a happy ending or not…be sure to think about it. I'll be placing the results on my profile._


	13. Falling Inlove

_Hey! 13th chapter! And this is not a chapter of bad luck ok? In this chapter…someone will be happy…(grins) haha! Okay, just read on…and you'll notice why that is the title for the chapter! Thanks for those who gave the reviews!_

_DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T WON RK AND THE CHARACTERS. CHARACTERISTICS MAY HAVE CHANGED DUE TO THE PURPOSE OF THE STORY._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Falling inlove**

* * *

"Kaoru…I love you." he murmured on her forehead. Then he kissed her forehead once more, another imagination that it was her lips he was kissing. As he pulled away, he looked at her face, then at her lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss her lips…soft…kissable and lovely. 

Slowly, his lips traced a line from her forehead to her lips. He doesn't want to lick them or something…he touched them and then wanted to make way but then suddenly, Kaoru began to flutter her eyes. Quickly as he could, Shinta pulled away and then tried to hide his blushes. He covered it up by saying how Kaoru feels.

"Shinta?" she asked, looking at the red head beside her. "You're…blushing red." Kaoru sat up, grabbing the cloth on her head before it fell and trying to get a good look at Shinta. "You are blushing!" Turning around, he couldn't believe he was blushing in front of her! Then he looked back at her, seeing her sitting down on the bed and the cloth on her hands.

"No, I'm not!" he wailed. "It's just hot in here…" Then he made it look like he was sweating, beating his shirt and trying to fan his self with the other hand. Kaoru giggled, she knows he was blushing and that he was making everything up.

"Oh yeah…" Shinta began, bringing his hands on his sides. "Where's Sanosuke?" It silenced Kaoru, broke her smile and casted her face down. Wanting to ask for another time, Shinta was opened his mouth to say something but then Kaoru's expression broke his thoughts down. "I don't want to talk about Sano…" she mumbled.

"I see…I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Shinta."

There was a thin line of silence between them. Sano was Kaoru's ex-fiancé for many years. And he was the person who helped her forget Kenshin…but it was useless. After those years, she saw Kenshin again…but this time he was Shinta. And Shinta…well…she sees Shinta as Kenshin…as the Kenshin she loves…but the question remained in her mind : Does Shinta love her as well?

She doesn't know…and she doesn't understand him as well.

"I'll prepare breakfast, Kaoru." Shinta told her. Then he made his way to exit the room and then scrambled his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Kaoru smiled, she felt that this was the Kenshin she indeed knew. Standing up, she walked her way towards the door to close it. There was something weird…did someone touch her forehead? She knows that Shinta was there, could've touched her forehead because of the cloth…oh yeah. She has to ask him everything, how he got here and other things. She shook them off, calming her self down and then entered the bathroom.

She quickly undressed her self to take a bath and then closed the shower doors to start her bath. Kaoru massaged her head…and then felt something warm on it. It was different from the touch of the hand…different from the cloth that was on her head…something…something was there.

"_Kaoru…I love you…"_

Kaoru could feel her cheeks blush, who could be the person who whispered it to her? It might be Sano…but after their fight, would he tell her that? She frowned, slumping on the shower floor.

"Sano…" she mumbled, tears were ready to fall from her eyes. "I'm so stupid…why is it that every time I see Kenshin…I…I keep on forgetting you and me?"

Her fingers were scattered on her face, she looked crazy, dumbfounded and confused. But it was true. It was her fault why she and Sano broke up and fight. It was her fault why Kenshin caught in an accident…and it was her fault too why she has Sano.

At the first sight of Sano, he was nothing to her. Kenshin loved her and she loved her back. But upon breaking up, Kaoru turned to Sano, and told him to love her…just to forget Kenshin. But then years later, she saw Kenshin again…only as Shinta.

Kaoru looked at the diamond ring on her finger. Sano gave it to her. All on those five years, she learned to fall inlove with him and then completely forgot the name Kenshin in her heart. But then, there he is right now, cooking breakfast for her and caring for her. Biting her lower lip, Kaoru felt like she was weird…

"_Sano-"_

"_Bitch!"_

Closing her eyes as she wiped her face, those words remained in her head. It was like a nightmare to her…for five years they loved each other but then Kenshin showed up. It was like wherever she goes, Kenshin will always be there. Even though she left someone behind…there he goes…

'He must be meant for me…' she thought. Then she got up, ready to rinse her self.

* * *

"That smells good, Shinta." Kaoru remarked, sitting down on her chair. Shinta help her sit and then he went on the other seat… Sano's chair. "Ano, Kaoru." Shinta began, picking up his chopsticks. Kaoru looked at Shinta, he saw him uneasy, playing with the chopstick in hand. "Yes, Shinta?" she asked. "Is it okay to sit here?" he asked, trying to look at Kaoru. "It's because…it's where Sano's supposed to sit…I noticed it." 

Sighing, Kaoru felt like it was the Kenshin she really knew…but she has to forget it. "It's ok, Shinta." She answered, taking her chopsticks and then digging on her meal. 'With Shinta here and me…I feel no trouble coming at all.' She thought. Then she looked at the red head, he was eating his meal and then took a sip on his tea.

"Oh yeah, Shinta." Kaoru spoke, biting her chopsticks. Her chin rested on an open palm of her hand as her blue eyes sparkled as she said his name. "Why did you come here?" she asked, "I mean…of course you don't know what really happened but…did you see Sano come out of the house last night?"

"No…" he answered, his face downcast. Kaoru bit on her lower lip, and then sighed heavily. Is there something wrong again? "Shinta?" she asked, noticing the friend was sitting there quietly. "Is there something wrong…again?"

Looking up, Shinta revealed his violet eyes. Then he looked at his plate, there was indeed something weird that day. "I don't know, Kaoru." He spoke, fibbling his fingers on the chopsticks. "It's like there's something wrong…as if there's someone pulling me to do things…"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, swallowing the serving she got from her plate. "You say there was someone pulling you?"

"Uhhh…as if like there was someone that was inside of me…that wants me to do something."

"Do what something?"

"As if there was someone…"

"Someone? What?"

"Pu-pull…no push me…to…"

"To?" Kaoru couldn't wait for Shinta to finish. Shinta cleared his throat, he has to say this or else Kaoru would…wail. "Push me…to…" he tried to say. He can't…and if he did, Kaoru might remain silent and all…he doesn't know but maybe for some manner she might. "Me…to you." he finally finished, hoping that Kaoru would still have the same things on her face…same expression.

Kaoru nearly dropped her chopsticks, luckily, she held on the stick tightly. She wanted to cry…she heard it all. It's like Kenshin was coming back…is he going to have his memories back? 'Kenshin…' she thought, 'Kenshin is inside him…wanting to come out…Kenshin is not dead…he's trapped…' Staring into space, Kaoru felt tears in her eyes. "Kenshin…" she whispered. Unknowingly Shinta was there, Kaoru kept on thinking about Kenshin.

"Hey!" the red head snapped his fingers, trying to pop whatever bubble there was in her mind. He could see her still in a daze, then he lifted his hands to clap. But then he saw her lips move, it was like she was mumbling something he cannot understand. Was it a name? Could be a name? As he neared his head to her face, he wished he could hear whatever she was saying. But then unluckily, Kaoru noticed him and then she went back to the original world.

"What were you doing?" she asked, picking up her utensils to eat. That was weird, Shinta thought. "I thought you were to say something to me…you were mumbling something I don't understand." He answered, "Is that something for me?" Kaoru's cheeks tinted, it really was his name…his true name…but still, this was Shinta…Kenshin is lost…somewhere in his mind, trapped and she has to let it out. "It wasn't for you!" she wailed, chewing on her food. "You better make it fast now…I'll clean the dishes." Shinta took a sip on his tea, "No." he told her, "I'll be the one to clean, ok?"

"No!" Kaoru shouted, standing up. "I'll clean the dishes!" Then she took Shinta's plate and then dashed her way to the sink. Shinta's eyes went wide open, Kaoru took his plate and e wasn't even finished! "Hey!" he grumbled, "I'm not yet finished eating!" Then he too stood up and then walked towards Kaoru, who was cleaning the plates and chopsticks. He pushed her aside playfully and then took her place to clean the plates. Too silly for the both of them to fight over plates and dishes. It caused some of the water to spill on the clean floor. Kaoru couldn't believe she was pushed aside, and she won't allow other people to. "I'm supposed to do that!" she shouted and then she pushed Shinta and then took a plate, starting to wipe it with a soapy sponge. Shinta too felt the same, she's only a girl! So he pushed her too, and then took the chopsticks. Kaoru almost slipped the plate from her hands, better she caught it. Then she glared at Shinta, who was making his way to finish all plates. He was cleaning the dishes so fast. Before he could finish, Kaoru settled the soapy plate on the table and then grabbed Shinta's hand. "I said, I will do that!" she shouted again, pushing her foot forward to be able to pull his arm. Poor and clumsy Kaoru wasn't looking at the floor. As she pulled Shinta, she slipped and so did the red head! Now both of them are lying on the floor…with Shinta on top of her.

"Ow…" Kaoru groaned, cupping her head. She had her eyes closed, so she didn't noticed what was happening yet but she sure did fell "someone" on top of her. Whoever it was, how dare that person! As her blue eyes looked at the person on top of her, she saw Shinta. His head was on her shoulder and his hands were on her either sides, near her waist. Slowly, Shinta brought his head up, not knowing he fell on "someone" and that someone was Kaoru. As the two's eyes met, they blushed, couldn't move but they just stared at each other.

'What am I doing!' Shinta thought, his face was going redder than his hair. He couldn't move, and he wondered why…it must be because of…she's Kaoru…and he loves her…very. Kaoru couldn't move either, though this is Shinta…she felt that this was Kenshin…the person she loved those years. Is he going to kiss her? She doesn't know…and inside she hoped he will.

'Shall I kiss her?' he asked his self. 'I don't know…'

Little by little, Shinta noticed his head was dropping, his lips going near to hers. And he cold feel that his eyes were closing…he was so…inlove with her. How he hungered for this one…

'Is he going to kiss me!' Kaoru thought. 'Kami-sama…his lips are getting closer and closer…'

Too late for Kaoru to counter react, they already kissed. Lips touching, and eyes closing. Slowly, Shinta brought his hands to her hips and then let it remain there. Kaoru left everything in thought…this was their world. A blank space somewhere in her head…where only the two of them are together.

Their tongues raced each other inside, tasting each other's sweetness. Kaoru's arms went up to Shinta' back, one of it on his hair, giving it a slight pull. 'Just like the old times…' Kaoru smiled. As their lips separated, Shinta kissed her cheeks, down to her neck, biting a small flesh and then trailed it to her lips. Her sweet lips…

Ever so careful, Shinta took hold of her t-shirt, ready to pull it upwards. Slowly, he did, until it reached Kaoru's breasts. He didn't care, he was so happy…now he has her sweetness…and maybe her body too. Kaoru let Shinta remove her shirt, pushing back from his lips and then returning back. Shinta lifted his own shirt, separating his lips from Kaoru first. Kaoru help him, and then went back to their own world. How Kaoru could feel his abs pressed on her body…on her breasts. She was getting red, but still happy. There was nothing on this world that made her happy that time…nothing but Shinta. While kissing, tasting each other, Shinta's hands tried to make way to her back, to remove the clasp of her bra. Kaoru help him again, by lifting her back. As Shinta was trying to do his job, he kissed Kaoru's neck and then bit her ear. Kaoru moaned, she really hungered for him. After five years…how could she not forget Kenshin's lips on her? With her eyes still closed, she imagined if she and Kenshin would be naked already…lying on…the KITCHEN? Her eyes snapped opened, she could still feel Shinta's lips on her neck and his hands removing her bra….it was unlocked! So fast! Before her breasts could reveal, she pushed Shinta off and then pushed her way back, grabbing her shirt on the floor and then took hold on her bra.

Now she was redder than ever, they were doing it on the floor? Damn…stupid of them to do it there…

Before Kaoru could speak, she reclasped her bra and then wore her shirt again. Looking at Shinta, she panted. Both their faces growing red. "Could you wear your shirt please?" she asked, standing up. "I'll just go to the room and fix it." Then she rushed her way up the stairs to her room, locking the door behind her.

Confused, Shinta wore back his shirt and then stood up. He couldn't stop blushing and staring at the floor. Then he continued to wash the dishes. 'Kaoru…' he thought. Sighing, he couldn't believe she spoiled his fun…no…both of their fun! Then he looked at the floor, thinking why she pushed him aside. For lo! Who wants to make love on the kitchen floor? Of course no body! Duh! Shinta! Open up your mind!

"What shall I do next?" he asked his self, cleaning the last utensil.

* * *

_Hey! Kitsune! Stop smiling, laughing and celebrating! And yes! There will be more! Haha…that's not finished yet! Oh yeah, reviews ok? And to those who just read this story, vote if you want a happy ending or sad ending for this story! I'll be posting the results on my profile…_

_And oh yeah, I may not be able to upload chapters ASAP cause I have college classes already! Hehehe…too young ne? I'm a 15 year old girl in college! Haha…:P just don't forget the reviews! (hugs and kisses to all)_


	14. 4th Avenue Cafe : The Best Place to Be

_Guys, sorry. I told you that I'm going to post soo late. The bad thing is that I feel sick and I couldn't type so straight right now. And yeah…im losing every inch of my vocabulary…in other words, im getting stupid._

_Oh yeah, don't forget to vote what do you want! The happy ending or sad ending? Thanks for the votes guys…and do place me on your author alerts!_

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN RK AND CHARACTERISTICS MIGHT HAVE CHANGED. I'M NOT GOOD AT GRAMMER EITHER.**

**Chapter 14: 4th Avenue Café : Best Place to Be**

Kaoru sat on the bed, she couldn't believe she was to do that to Shinta! Shocked as she was, she lied down on her bed and then tried to close her eyes. She breathed in a few air and then began to register in her mind that nothing happened…nothing…not even a single damn thing.

Even Kaoru thought of calm, it looks like calm doesn't stay. Visions of her and Shinta together minutes ago flashbacked in her mind. She sat up and then shook her head, her hands on her sides. Though it made her panic a lot, there was a part of her that wants to do that again.

"No." she mumbled to her self, shutting her eyes, "I won't and I swear I won't…"

Walking, he felt helpless. He knew that one day it will happen…that one day this will happen. But still it was her fault, the damn thing he made her…but still her was stupid. Why did he accept her wish? Cause he loves her back? Maybe yes maybe no…can be…but on what he's feeling now, he doesn't feel good…

Last night wasn't the type of night he expected. He felt bad about it…why does he have to tell her that. He shook it off, looking at the building that he was to head to. As he saw the entrance, he stopped. Shall he do this? What happened wasn't that important….but he was called for. And at the same thing…he needed it too.

Finally, night came. (know it was too fast but then I don't know what to type in the afternoon.)

Kaoru went downstairs, her hair tied in a high ponytail. Her blue eyes were searching for Shinta, but then only a piece of paper was there on the kitchen table. She approached the table and then read the contents…it was from Shinta.

_Kaoru. I'm sorry for leaving without telling you. I just have something to tell my sister. Meet me at the 4th avenue café…dress simply. Thanks._

_Shinta_

Kaoru smiled, he was kind enough to leave a not for her. What the weird thing was that he wants her to go to the most expensive café she has heard. And he even told her to dress simply. Duh, Shinta! This is a café! Not a restaurant! She fold the paper and then rushed her way to the stairs.

Another weird thing…Shinta didn't even tell her the time! What the heck. How is she supposed to know what time? And when did he write that? Scrunching her face, she entered her room and then saw her cellphone on her table. Something made her take it and look at it…whatever it was, she doesn't know…just some feeling. She saw a message, it was send around the afternoon. How come she didn't notice it? Oh well…stupid her. Reading it, it was from Shinta, telling her the time he will be at the said café and all…

Giggling, Kaoru felt funny. Shinta wasn't the type of person who was in a hurry sometimes…but then he looks as if he was. Sighing, Kaoru swayed her hips as she walked towards the bathroom. Shinta texted her…telling her that they would meet at the café at some time.

* * *

Standing as he stared at his watch, Shinta tapped his foot on the floor. Kaoru's going to be late…

Looking at both sides, Shinta inserted his hands on his jacket's pockets. It was getting cold, taking another stare at his watch, he was getting impatient. From a patient little kid to an angry lion…he could…but then…

"You may stop looking at the watch now." A feminine voice spoke. Looking up, it was Kaoru…it brightened Shinta's mood. "Finally." The red head breathed out. "So, let's go inside?" He lifted an arm and then grinned at her, looking at her from head to toe. She looked beautiful…whatever she wears. Her hair in a high ponytail, wearing a soft violet off shoulder and then a floral skirt. It was fine for their night. Shinta, in white pants and simple polo, waited for Kaoru to take his arm but she didn't. Instead, Kaoru grabbed his hand and then pulled him inside the café.

They found a table a bit near to the comfort room, it was requested by Kaoru. As they sat, menu was laid on their table and was given some time to choose their order.

"What are you going to order, Shinta?" Kaoru asked, looking at the names of the yummy foods on the menu. She doesn't know what to order since there is lots of good food there. The mouth watering chicken, friend to a crisp and served with some side dishes.

Shinta, on the other hand, was having the same problem to. What to order…then he looked at Kaoru. There was something he noticed…something was missing. When they ate at a restaurant before, there was something his eyes caught quickly. Then he knew it…it was her engagement ring. Where is it?

"Hey." Kaoru asked once more, tilting the menu a bit lower. "What are you gonna order?" Shinta was startled, blinking his eyes away from Kaoru's finger to the menu. "Ahh…I think I will order the ...Cesar's salad." he told her. Actually, it wasn't the one that he was supposed to say. His eyes just saw that one…not knowing it was the one he wouldn't like.

Kaoru signaled for the waiter to come over and take their orders. Shivering, Shinta thought that this night was going to be the best…and the worst.

* * *

"Hey, wait up." Kaoru spoke, grabbing Shinta's arm. Shinta was walking way too fast, he was too shy to talk to Kaoru this time…and his shyness was worse than before.

Minutes ago, he accidentally grabbed Kaoru's arm rather than his glass. It was out of his mind, weird to Kaoru…but inside Shinta, he could've scored points.

Finally, Kaoru was beside him, taking a hold on his arm as he walked her home. It was night, mostly, people who have dates would've just go home and then say goodbye….but other have a very good night kiss…

Kaoru began to think what will happen as they go home, will she entertain him? Trick? Tease…maybe…but will they even have to do…something? Whatever, it depends on Shinta.

Ever since what happened that morning, Kaoru felt pulled by Shinta's presence. As if she wants to tell him something…as if she wants to do something to him. Finally, they both reached Kaoru's place.

As Kaoru searched for her house keys, she could feel her fingers tremble a lot. Due to that, the keys slipped from her fingers, falling to the ground. About to pick it up, Shinta picked it up anyway. "Sorry." Kaoru apologized then she grabbed the key from his fingers and then opened the door.

Pushing the big block of wood with careful and shaky fingers, Kaoru told her self to be ready to turn around and say goodnight. Wish he would kiss her…

As she did turn around, Kaoru looked at Shinta, then tried to smile. Shinta waited for her to say something…something at least before he leaves. "Uh…"Kaoru spoke, not sure of what to say. "Good night?"

Shinta chuckled, is this all she wanted to say…he wanted to tell her something…he wanted to tell her more…

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" he asked her. "I was just wondering…just after-"

"Yeah…I'm fine, Shinta…thanks." She replied. "It's ok for me."

"Are you sure?" Shinta pressed on, wishing he could stay for a night. It made Kaoru to think about it a lot. Maybe…he could stay for a night. "…ok, Shinta." Kaoru finally made up her mind, "Come in."

Then he did, closing the door behind him and following Kaoru's bee line to the bedroom. Kaoru did that without any thought…her mind was blank as heck…since she doesn't know what to do. Some situation came up to her mind, it made her cheeks heat up and her lungs wanting to scream…but if she did, Shinta would notice her…and even look at her, weird.

Kaoru removed her sandals as she sat on her bed, Shinta was on the doorway. His arm was giving his body some support as he leaned on it. He looked cool there, as if Kenshin was inside him. Watching Kaoru remove her sandals and relax her feet made him confident…for no good reason, he did.

Shinta walked in, sitting beside Kaoru and crossing his fingers. His tongue has gone dry…and he has to speak up. Kaoru caught his gaze at her and then smiled, "Yes?" she asked, "Is there something you want to say?"

"Not that much…Kaoru." He replied, "It's just that…"

"Just what?" Kaoru teased him, lolling her head to the other side and then blinking her blue eyes, showing the true color. Shinta couldn't open his mouth to tell her everything…but he has to.

It looks like it wasn't the perfect time for Kaoru to know…so he backed up. Crap…he doesn't know what to do. He stood up, quitting whatever he was thinking and made a way towards the door. Kaoru watched him walk away, she doesn't want to be left alone that night.

Just as Shinta was to leave the room, he felt a tight hug on his torso. His head bowed down, a hand on those arms and a face that wished to smile. He could feel something wrapping them both…

"Shinta." A sweet voice mumbled. "Please don't leave me…I don't want to be alone." The red head smiled, turning around and feeling the pair of arms loosen and slowly make way to his neck. He looked at those blue eyes, sad…and empty. A hand pinched the maiden's cheek gently, making her smile and telling her to be calm. Kaoru smiled, her left hand switched off the lights as she began to feel the soft lips on hers.

This night…

It will be her happiest…


	15. A Piece of Memory

_Kitsune is going to smile at this one…hehehe_

_Sorry at the previous chapter! Sooo…sorry! Yeah, it was stupid and all. I think this would awaken some of you…yeah, here's the part some of you guys are waiting for…just read on and you'll see._

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RK AND CHARACTERISTICS MAY HAVE CHANGED DUE TO THE FLOW OF THE STORY. YOU MAY BE ABLE TO ENCOUNTER STUPID SENTENCES AND WRONG GRAMMARS. HOPE YOU CORRECT THE MENTALLY.**_

**Chapter 15: A Piece of Memory**

A hand went behind her, pulling her close to his body. Smiling, Kaoru, kept in mind that it was Kenshin…the person who's kissing her. Her arms circled around him and they kissed once more. Then Shinta broke the kiss, taking her neck as she moaned. Turning to her sweet face, Shinta walked towards the bed. Kaoru find it hard to walk backwards so she left Shinta's body and then teasingly walked to the bed. Taking her pants off, she sat on the bed and then teased Shinta as she slid her fingers to her legs.

Shinta smiled, looked at the window and then back at Kaoru, who was waiting for him to come to bed. Taking a foot forward, Shinta approached Kaoru, who was now kneeling on the bed, able to meet his face with hers.

Kaoru circled her arms on Shinta again and then kissed his lips. Closing and opening mouths, pulling of hairs and clothes with their eyes closed. Slowly, ivory hands began to pull upwards the red head's shirt and then started to unbelt his buckle. Finally, all that was left on Shinta's body was his boxers but he didn't care.

Still kneeling, Kaoru could feel Shinta's hand behind her again but this time, it was slowly, pulling her to lie down. She began to imagine things but then it didn't stop her from having this night. Slowly as they could, they lied down, kissing passionately and hotly. Kaoru couldn't stop moaning every time Shinta would make their kissed faster than before.

As their lips separated, Shinta removed his beloved's shirt with her help and then went back to kiss her again.

Both hands were on Shinta's back, one of it trying to pull his hair as they kissed and danced. Shinta didn't care if Kaoru kept on pulling his own mane, he just let her pull it. A hand slowly made way to Kaoru's bra clasp, trying to remove it but he couldn't. Giggling, Kaoru pushed Shinta away, making him wonder why.

"Kaoru?" he asked, "Did I..?"

"No." she replied, trying to get up as she locked Shinta between her legs. Her hands made way to her bra clasp and then gently unlocked her breasts. Shinta glumly blushed, he can't look at Kaoru straight this time. Smiling, Kaoru could see Shinta' reaction towards her and decided to do something about it. Lying down with her topless body, Kaoru licked her lips and then called Shinta's name, whispering it. Slowly, Shinta looked, straight at her face, ignored her bare breasts.

"If you really love me, I dare you to come up here now, Shinta." She whispered, hugging Shinta tighter with her legs. A chuckle escaped from the red head's lips, it made him brave. Slowly, he pushed back and then rested his hands on Kaoru's sides. Crawl…he would.

Morning.

The sun shone on his face, waking him up and making him look. He looked everywhere, where is he? Then he looked at the woman beside him…now he remembers.

He was lying on his stomach, his arm extended to reach Kaoru's other side of the waist. His hair was scattered on his back and his bangs were covering his face. He stared at the maiden beside him once more, she was still sleeping. Lying on her back, a hand was hugging his arm. She looked lovely, the way her hair was scattered on the pillows and on her shoulders. Shinta moved close to her and then kissed her forehead, removing a few hairs on her face. Then he heard her moan, it made him think that she was to wake up….and yes she is.

With her eyes half open, Shinta moved another bit close to her and then started to kiss her neck, tickling her senses and making her wide awake.

"Shinta…" he heard her groan, pushing his face away from her neck. He chuckled then laughed, trying to sit up and look at Kaoru's face.

"Hey." He spoke, "Wake up and get dressed, let's go out and eat breakfast."

Kaoru didn't hear what he said clearly, wanting to ask again, she got up and looked at Shinta head to the bathroom.

Kaoru began to think of something. Since Shinta and her made love that night 'till early in the morning, she wondered, is there something from the past that came back to his mind? Is there a piece of Kenshin in his thoughts already? She pushed her self away from the bed and then walked her way to the bathroom, pulling out a bathrobe and putting in on. Shinta was washing his face, a towel on his waist and his hair was tied in a high ponytail. Smiling, Kaoru wanted to flirt a little. So she walked up to Shinta, hugging him from behind and kissing his broad shoulders.

"Where shall we eat?" she asked him, her hands making way to his torso. Shinta smiled, he turned around and kissed Kaoru on her lips, taking them in his own. Tasting her morning kiss and then pulled back, he stared at her eyes. "Wherever you want to." He told her and then kissed her forehead. Kaoru's arms were still circling his body, he liked the way she did. Slowly, he brought his hands to her arms, removing them and then giving her a peck on the lips. Kaoru closed her eyes and then allowed Shinta to remove her arms. As she opened her blue eyes, she watched Shinta walk to the bedroom to pick up his clothes and then back to the bath.

"I think we should eat at some café." Kaoru told him, resting her hands on the sink. Shinta grinned, hung his clothes and then looked at Kaoru. "4th Avenue café?" he asked, "Not that one again."

Kaoru giggled, she remembered. Shinta ordered something he didn't like. He even had multiple trips to the bathroom for his order. Somehow, she noticed something. Ever since they made love, Shinta's attitude changed, he wasn't the shy type or the quiet type anymore. She could see Kenshin in his eyes, but there was no glare of yellow in it. Before, when someone would hurt her, Kenshin would beat the crap out of that someone and his eyes would glow yellow. The day at the mall…did his eyes glow that day? Shaking her head, she couldn't remember…she'll just leave the thought alone and let it pass.

The two were now taking a walk in the park, hand in hand. Kaoru was happy, she felt that it was Kenshin who she was with…the person who was holding her hand that day. They just finished eating breakfast, and now they decided to take a walk in the park. It was eight o'clock in the morning, the park was a bit full with children playing all around. Balloons were flying all around, held by their childish owners. All were in different colors and shapes, but the common round balloon has the highest number.

Smiling at each other, Kaoru sees her day as the happiest. Sleeping with the man she really loved, waking up with him and even having breakfast with him…it was beautiful. Her blue eyes opened wide at the sight of balloons, it was cute.

"Balloons!" she exclaimed, pointing at the clown that was selling those. Her hand let go of the callused ones and then made a dash at the balloons. Shinta chuckled, this woman is indeed childish…but has a mature beauty.

He followed her as she approached the clown and stare at the colorful balloons. Then Kaoru looked at him, her sweet smile and how her skin glows with the balloons near her skin…she was beautiful.

"Do you want one?" Shinta asked, pulling his wallet from his pocket. Kaoru nodded like a girl, her hair flirting with the wind. "One?" she asked, "I'd love more that one….maybe four at least."

"You spoiled brat." Shinta joked, pulling out his money from his wallet. Kaoru giggled and stuck her tongue out, then she looked at the clown, telling him to give her four as Shinta paid the balloons.

As Kaoru pulled the balloons, one of it, hit Shinta's nose. It startled him, groaned and grumbled. "Kaoru!" he exclaimed, "Watch where you fly that thing!"

Looking back, Kaoru grinned and then shifted the balloon to the other side, creating a wind that made the balloons surround her. "I'm sorry." She smiled.

Shinta blinked, Kami-sama, she's b-e-a-utiful!

The way the balloons surrounded her, she looked like a goddess. How she smiled, she looked like a child….and her lips…they were soft to kiss. Before he could say how beautiful she was, Kaoru turned, releasing the balloons from her body but still holding on the thin ribbons that held the floating rubber.

Silence ran to Shinta's mind. With Kaoru there doing some sort of a dance with the balloons, something flashed through his mind, as if it happened before already.

"_Come on, Kenshin…"_

Shinta shook his head, who the heck is Kenshin? And was that Kaoru's voice in his mind? Maybe yes…maybe no.

"Hey, Shinta!" a feminine voice snapped his thoughts. Startled, Shinta looked at Kaoru, she was standing there, her hands full of balloons. Smiling, the red head walked up to Kaoru and then took her by the waist, pulling her close to his. Leaving all the people nearby them, Shinta closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. Beautiful woman…that was all he could think of. Then he brought his hands to her jawline, pushing it upwards and then landing his lips on hers. Kaoru felt something tingling her spine, her skin creating goosebumps and her hands loosing grip on the ribbons.

As their lips parted, both of them looked at the sky automatically. The romantic sight of balloons flying in the sky and them hugging at each other. People around them kept on thinking that the two were such a sweet couple. With the two of them hugging each other and looking at the flown balloons, they looked sweet.

Series of flashbacks ran on the red head's mind…

A few voices…

"_Stop that, I don't want that on your face…"_

Kaoru? Was that Kaoru? He didn't remember hearing her say those words. Shrugging it off, he just kissed her forehead once more, slinging an arm on her shoulder then they walked.

_Remember to vote : if you want a happy ending or a sad ending for Kenshin and Kaoru…I'm planning something here… (grins) And oh yes, reviews... :D_

_luvanimeforlife - yeah...there are a lot of sentences going here and there but then i hope this chappie would fix that one! hehe...hope you enjoyed reading... :)_

_vixenia- do you think that Kenshin remembers his self here already? hhhm...doncha worry! i have to think what happens next... :D_

_rurouni maxi - im fine now...the cold's and other sicknesses are gone! hhehe...! i'll read your story! SHinta/ Kenshin knows that they're not engaged anymore...uhh..i couldn't remember what chapter did i place that! but im going to rephrase or repeat that thought on the future chapters! geez! college is so hard! i can't find any time to type stories...hopefully i did this one earlier!_

_Kitsune- YOU'RE RED AS THOSE BALLOONS! nyahaha! joke! just kidding there! hahaha..._


End file.
